If only
by twilight rules xx
Summary: I mean other then the fact he’s a human in a gods body, he’s also smart as in straight A’s, captain of the basketball team oh and did I mention humble. It’s like he was placed on earth just to tease the whole female population... Edward Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**hi i hope you enjoy this. It's my first human fanfiction so if you like it let me know if not tell my i suck... so i know.**

******Disclaimer: we all wish we owned twilight. taking credit for her work would be wrong in two ways 1) she spent alot of work going into the original twilight that she shoud be reconised for and 2) Edward did not end up leaving Bella for me. :( but you know what they say if 2 wrong dont make a right... try three.**

Ok so here the deal my name is Isabella Swan, I'm 17 and currently go to Forks high, I don't really want to bore you with details about me because I'm simply not at all interesting. To be honest I'm completely average. I have long, boring brown hair that's got a slight wave to it and big, boring, brown eyes. I'm quite petit really, so like I said nothing special about me. I moved to Forks when I was 15 as my mum remarried and I decided after all she sacrificed for me I owed her a little back, that's when I though that my dad Charlie needed to be paid a long visit. So I've been going to forks high for about 2 years now. I guess I do ok in school, well maybe a little better then ok I get straight A's.

As I said before I'm quite average but things that are different about me is that I tent to keep to myself. You know normal girls my age and always fussing over fashion and makeup or what boy their going out with or who kissed who- yeah that really isn't me. I don't care where I get my clothes from or what GHD strainers are the best, hell I've never even had a boyfriend let alone kissed a boy.

Know that I think about it I do have a way to describe myself without all this hassle. I'm the girl who sits in the corner of the class, that no one notices and to be quite frank I like it that way seriously I don't like attention, in fact I hate it. You see I'm quite clumsy and well it can be embarrassing falling in front of the whole class.

Ok so you may or may not have noticed but I'm not popular and once again I have no problem with that that would just draw more attention to me. Beside I'm not beautiful- translation all the popular girls are beautiful, no gorgeous, to the point where some of them knock yourself esteem in half just by being in the same room as them. And of course there all paired up beautiful and beautiful alike. Well most of them anyways.

God this is going to sound so typical but I'm in love, well sort of he's just perfect, I mean like beyond all means reasonable. It's really quite scary how painfully gorgeous he is and unfortunately I'm not the only one who thinks so. Honestly how sad can I get? ... Don't answer that but really, I mean other then the fact that he's a human in a gods body, he's also smart as in straight A's, captain of the basketball team oh and did I mention humble. It's like he was placed on earth just to tease the whole female population.

I mean everybody loves him so it's not just me, but I mean every girl in the whole school- even some of the guys too. Hell he could even dazzle the teachers and get away with it. He has brownish hair that's sort of mixed with red and that turns out to be the most amazing bronze colour, he has a strait nose with perfect check bones and his body, well let's just say you can tell he was big on sport. But still as much as I liked him I would never stand a chance, not with all those other beautiful girls out there just dying to get a moment with him, but even if I wasn't utterly boring in every way possible and he wasn't completely out of my league, and if I'm going to be truthful here most peoples' league, I still wouldn't have a chance, not only does he see right through me but get this he doesn't date. Like at all. From the time I've been here I can't remember a time when I have seen a girl on his arm or heard anything about him having a girlfriend.

And at times I wondered why. It's not though the girls' lack of trying or persistence but he seems to shy away from all that. And the name of my obsession and everyone else's in this town...Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**well im happy you liked my last chapter and i thought i needed to get this story moving along a little bit so here it is and yes it is Edwards pov. Hope you like it. ;p **

**********Disclaimer:i sadly do not own edward but if i did i would keep him in a cage so i could stare at him all day and to be honest i dont own aly of twilight the great stephine meyer does. :(**

Ok so let me introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen. To be honest I try to be a good person and well since were being honest it's extremely hard, especially in Forks high school. The girls here are crazy, like mad crazy; I swear to god some of them need to be checked out. I don't know if this has ever happened to you but there are some girls who have photo shopped me into some pictures of them to look like I was with them. I mean come on that is so creepy.

Really I'm not a vain person so I'm going to find it hard to describe myself- I have a weird hair colour, like brown with red mixed in and its always a mess, I try to keep fit because I need to due to the whole basketball captain thing. I have green eyes and that's about it, apparently in Forks that makes you good-looking. Even up to this day I still don't get it.

So here are some facts about me, I'm 17 years old, I drive a Volvo oh and did I mention I'm in love. No, well let me explain. I've liked her since, well since she moved here but I don't have the guts to talk to her. Really its embarrassing I've liked her forever and people just expect me to be this confident guy because I'm the basketball captain and the girls here seem to think I'm '_like so hot' _their words, definitely not mine.

I know what you're thinking you're popular, captain of the basketball team; grow a pair and ask her out but I'm scared, not only have I never asked out a girl before but I've never seen her with another guy.

She pretty much keeps to herself and well -she lights up my day. She is the type of person all people should be like, she's sweet, kind absolutely gorgeous and the list can go on. The thing is she never swamps me like the other girls, I have tried to get her attention before but it never worked, I smiled at her but she just acted like I was smiling at some one behind her. She's not like normal girls- first of all she wears no makeup, her cloths actually look comfortable and she doesn't spend half her class time looking in the mirror and the other half looking at me.

To me she is the most beautiful person to ever grace the earth. Way better than any model I've seen on TV (due to my sister Alice and her runway obsessions) to billions of times more perfect then supposedly most gorgeous Rosalie Hale (my brother Emmett's' girlfriend) I'm not saying all those people are ugly. No but they are merely not ugly in my eyes but no one has ever made me thing of adjectives such as beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, amazing when describing their appearance- apart from her.

Your properly wondering what she looks like so let me tell you. She has shiny deep chocolate brown hair with the sparkling big brown eyes to match. She has pale skin that is blemish free and looks totally soft. She's petit but with curves and she's quite short at just 5'2. She's just perfect.

You might say that I live a good life and which I would reply that you're right. My family consist of me, Emmett and Alice. We live with our parent Esme and Carlisle who're the second most wonderful people I know, next to _her_ of course. Do you see what I mean when I say my every thought is filled with her to the brink of stalkerish.

Sometimes she's the only reason I stay here. I do love my family and I do love my friends but I'm just not happy. I always have to live up to someone else's expectations. Like I have to get straight A's and I have to be nice to those crazy girls that ask me out daily, hoping I'll change my mind because of the new outfit they have on. But being all those things, the leader, the popular boy, the every thing- it can get you down.

I'm just fed up. It's hard you know to keep up with, and it doesn't help that I'm the only captain to ever be a junior at Forks high. That just adds more pressure, I know they are only pushing me to be better but there comes a time where I just want to give up.

But every time I think about leaving, every time I just think about packing up and going. Something stops me, at first it was like a tug at my heart and I didn't recognise it but then I thought about all the people I would miss and as they flickered though my mind her perfect porcelain face created me the most unbearable amount of pain. Just thinking about never seeing her brow crease in confusion, or the sheer delight that lights up on her face when she gets a question right hurts me like hell. So I stay, how pathetic is that, she has me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know I'm alive. Do you want to know the name of my obsession and the reason I stick around...? Bella Swan.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of my blaring alarm clock woke me up. I reluctantly opened my eyes and stretched like a cat. As I made my way to the shower, I couldn't help but wonder what my monotonous life would have in store for me today. Nothing new, I'm guessing.

After I finished washing my body and hair, I quickly ran a brush though it blow drying it into its normal waves. Just as always I chucked on the first thing that happened to be at the front of my closet, but as I removed my sweat shirt, I saw a beautiful blue shirt that appeared to be hiding behind it. It was thin and delicate, with a small V-neck. Modest for most, but too reviling for me. Quickly realising that the top was in fact one I had received from Renée but never worn I threw it on. As I checked it out in the mirror I notice it was a little more revealing then I would have imagined so I found a cream jumper to go over the top, I mean come on, this is Forks it's not like I would ever need to take it off.

Rushing out the door with a slice of toast in my mouth I literally ran to my truck, I needed to be early to school today because I have to ask Mr Jonson if I left my old copy of Romeo and Juliet in his class last lesson.

I practically flew though the small space in the crowded corridor, just as I was deciding to slow down seeing as I'm the clumsiest person to ever walk the earth I ran into something hard. Just as I braced myself to fall, I felt two strong arms pull my mid-waist saving me from another bump on the head. When I finally opened my eyes I was met with the greenest orbs I've ever seen, they were filled with so many expressions I couldn't pick all of them out; apart from heavy concern and a lot of relief. As I opened my mouth to apologise and thank the green eyed god before me, I had to cover my ears from the loud screech that echoed though the hall way. Tearing my eyes away almost forcefully, I took notice that I hadn't run into just anyone but it had to none other than Lauren Mallory, the schools biggest bitch. Crap.

Reviving from my own little Edward world I started to stutter out apologies.

"I-I'm so sorry Lauren. It's my entire fault I wasn't looking out for where I was going." I'm sure I was blushing ten shades of red right now, not only because I just made a fool out of myself in front of Edward but because I can see the crowd forming around the scene.

"You bitch." She spat. "Look at what you've done to my clothes." That's when I saw the dark liquid dripping from not only her clothes but mine too.

"Once again Lauren I'm terribly sorry and I'd be happy to pay for the dry cleaning." I managed to force out before her full outrage took place upon me.

"You stupid slut." She yelled while taking a step toward me as if she was going to strike. "You watch, you little whore I'm gonna make sure you wish you never came to this school. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you went back to where ever the hell you came from." Taking another step towards me I closed my eyes bracing myself for what was sure to be a slap, when a very displeased voice interrupted.

"Lauren, god what is wrong with you. You can see she didn't mean it, and she apologised not only that but it was your fault too. If you paid more attention to were you were heading and not staring at yourself in the mirror you would have seen her coming." By the end of his speech almost everyone had stopped in the corridor to watch 'The Edward Cullen' barely containing his anger at one of the cheerleaders.

Lauren looked baffled as Edward nearly screamed at her, but then again so was everyone else. It's a well known fact that Edward Cullen is the most polite person in this school and losing his calm in front of everyone like that was unheard of.

This combined with his angry face and ridged posture caused Lauren to start stuttering out apologies worst then me.

"I-I'm s-ssorry Edward." She was visibly shaking.

Rolling his eyes at her now very reserved façade he spoke though gritted teeth, "Lauren I'm not the one you should be apologising to. I think you need to say sorry to someone else." He said inclining out his head toward me.

"Right right, I'm sorry...?"

"Bella" Edward provided. Wow, should have known she wouldn't know my name, even after 2 years of being here and the fact we hung out my first week. But what really took me by surprise and about half the other people standing around was that he actually knew my name- and not just 'Isabella' but my nick name.

"It's ok, and once again Lauren I really am sorry, I should be more careful." I knew it was not fully my fault but she did apologise and I did get coffee all over her.

As I bent down retrieving her books to hand them to her, I saw someone else do the same. After handing her, her books- well I say books but what I really mean is a teen mag and her make-up bag, I swerved round to see none other than Edward holding out my cluster of papers.

"Thank you Edward." I managed to say.

By this time Lauren had run away with her tail in-between her legs and just about everyone else had scurried off as the tardy bell rang.

"You're welcome Bella." He paused as if he didn't know what else to say next. "Anytime, I'll see you in English?" He asked almost hopefully. I was beyond confused right now not only did he know my name but he also knew I was in his class. That's so weird; he always seems to be so oblivious to everyone. Dumbfounded I just nodded my head. While his amazing crooked smile spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I awn nothing Stephanie does. **

"EDWARD, EDWARD GET UP I AM NOT BEING LATE FOR YOU AGAIN!" That is the lovely sound I woke up to this morning. God I can be so sarcastic.

"Alright, alright Alice damn it I'm up!" I hollered back though the door. With a groan I prepared to drag myself out of bed. Just as I was about to pull myself off my bed I heard my mum call back to me.

"Good morning Edward, I love you but if I hear anymore cuss words out of your mouth this morning your precious Volvo will be placed in the incapable hands of Alice.

"Sorry mum!" I made sure to sound sincere, 'only god knows what that hyperactive pixie would do with it.' I thought.

"Hey I resent that." Replied Alice

Crap did I say that out loud. Oh well I guess that's what you get for waking me up at like-I took a chance glance at my alarm clock- 6:30am! You have got to be kidding me. Only god would know- no I should correct myself, only Alice would know what to do with the full 2 hours before school started.

I eventually descended my bed while stretching out and flexing my muscles before heading to the bathroom, on my way I thought about what this day could possibly hold for me. Would Bella finally turn around and notice me... most likely not. Holding in the great sadness that overpowered me knowing the only girl to ever hold my attention had no interest for me, I took a deep breath relaxing me a little but not pulling that 200 pound weight I felt was sitting on my shoulders.

Once Alice and Emmett crammed into the Volvo we speed off to school. Like always, I like quite while I drive but also like always, Alice never respects my wishes.

"So Edward, I have to ask?" She said cryptically.

"Ask what?" I questioned back warily, Alice was hardly known for common curtsey especially when she got that evil glint in her eye.

"Well I was wondering... 'Edwarddoyoulikemen? She looked at me for an answer to which I just lifted an eyebrow in question. I mean what the hell, how was anybody supposed to understand that.

Apparently Emmett did because he burst out laughing while Alice scolded him for being rude. I was once again left in question and asked her to repeat the question but not at pixie speed because us humans' have a hard time understanding. Emmett once again nearly choked on laughter to which Alice just replied with a glare that he knew meant, 'keep going and I'll tell Rose not to let you touch her for a week,' needless to say he immediately shut the hell up and cowered back into his seat.

"What I asked was..." She took a deep breath "Edward, are you gay?"

Ok, so now I'm defiantly confessed and afraid I've missed the punch line. "Alice I don't get the joke?"

"I'm not kidding Edward."

"Alice are you serious?" She just continued to stare back at me blankly as if she was still waiting for my answer.

"No Alice I'm not gay." God when will this car ride end.

"Well then how come I never see you with a girlfriend? Or even liking someone?" Ok now I can see her punch line she was right I've never had a girlfriend despite the many offers I get, and no one but me knows about Bella so as annoyed as it made me I could see her logic. Even so I was stubborn so I had to argue back.

"Alice dearest sister, did you ever think that I have asked someone and they turned me down or that nobody likes me in school?" I fired back at her.

"Edward please, every girl in that school is head over heels in love with you. For god sakes they have a fan club... with a web site and everything!" She exclaimed back.

Ok well that one was new, but still why am I not surprised. Up until that moment I had forgotten Emmett was even in the car until I heard his booming laughter.

"What is it called Alice, because if so not only am I gonna' make fun of him for the rest of his life but I'm also going to get a restraining order against them. Yesterday after school I got a call from Rose, there were a few of said 'fan club' waiting by her car trying to push her into giving them your number. Of course my Rosie handled it but still..." He was literally laughing his head off right now but I certainly wasn't and was now more than scared. Do you see why I said they need to be checked out?

"So like I was saying, what's your deal?" Alice asked stifling her giggle, now I didn't know what to say to her, should I tell her I like Bella or not. "Come on Edward, there's got to be one you like, take your pick, you could have anyone you want."

"Not anyone." I mumbled under my breath.

"Excuse me? Did I just hear correct because it sounded like you said 'not anyone' and I know for a fact you can... well except from Rose because she's with Emmett but we all know you would never go for her, so who is she?" God I forgot how perceptive my sister can be.

"N-no one Alice." Great I just stuttered, I wouldn't be surprised if the car realised I was lying.

"Oh my god, Alice did you hear that 'The Edward Cullen' stuttered; now we know he's lying." Emmett cocked through his laughter.

I could hear Alice's' Tinkerbell laugh as we spoke and I got to say I was not finding this funny. "Oh don't you worry Em, I heard him and I plan on finding out who it is," great just great, oh well it's not like she will ever see me talk to her as she ignores me the way I ignore the stupid fan girls that buzz around me.

Luckily we were just pulling into the car park and just like always all eyes were on us. It was weird, I mean don't they have anything better to do then stare. Talk about sad. Soon my brother and sister left to go find thire other halves and I was left to walk into school with the feeling hundreds of eyes on me.

As I walked though the hallway I saw a few groups of girls' staring and giggling. When they first did this I got paranoid; I mean did I have something on my face? But as always when I checked in the bathroom it was clear. Still I don't see what's so funny. So as I'm walking down the corridor I notice my angel rushing though in a real hurry, it's like I had a Bella raider or something. I know that may sound creepy and I may seem like those girls that I can't stand, but it's not like that. I don't just like her for her looks although that certainly is part of it. Ok now I feel like a stalker because I haven't even spoken to her before but I can tell by the way I watch her she has a heart of gold. I know she's smart because she's in my English and Biology class. I know she's kind because not once have I ever seen her raise her voice. And I know she's shy because she keeps to herself and although she's not friendless she is definitely not someone that runs around in the popular circle. She ditched them in her first week. These are just things I picked up on just observing her, could you imagine what I would know if she would ever talk to me? But I know that's too much to ask, just being able to see her everyday was a blessing. As I watched her I noticed she was heading right for Lauren Mallory, AKA Forks' baggiest bitch. I finally pulled my eyes from rushing beautiful blur to see if Lauren would more her ass out of the way if she could pull her face away from the mirror for two seconds.

I was directly behind Bella now, just in case she fell and just as I suspected she drove right into Lauren, knocking varies make-up products and teen magz around to the floor. As soon as Bella started to fall I outstretched my arms to pull her away from the floor. When I finally grabbed her I noticed she had her eyes shut tightly and her face scrunched up as if ready for impact. When she realised it was not going to come she opened her beautiful brown eyes and just held my gaze. For a few moments it was as if no one in the world was alive, just me and her in our own little bubble and all I could think about but her. She was the centre of my universe, the only thing my head understood was her, the way she was so small she barley weighed anything, the way she was so soft and warm, everything about her in my arms was committed to memory and it was as if my heart was thudding out her name. It was saying _Bella Bella Bella. _

We were soon brought out of our own little world by and extremely high pitched shrill voice. Quickly my beautiful Bella started to string out apologies. "I-I'm so sorry Lauren. It's my entire fault I wasn't looking out for where I was going." God she was so perfect I had yet to stop staring at her glad for once that Laurens presents was being made useful. Never in the two years that I had known her had I had the chance to observe her from this close and I didn't think it was possible for her to be even more attractive than before but there I go again proving myself wrong.

I was soon brought out of my musings when a voice filled with venom spoke. "You bitch." She spat. "Look at what you've done to my clothes." That's when I saw the dark liquid dripping from not only her clothes but my beautiful Bella's too her cream cardigan now officially ruined.

As expected Bella thought of only others, "Once again Lauren I'm terribly sorry and I'd be happy to pay for the dry cleaning." I was in complete awe of her, where did god get the inspiration to make this perfect creature; certainly no muse is powerful enough to inspire someone to make such a great piece of art.

"You stupid slut!" She yelled while taking a step toward her as if she was going to strike. "You watch, you little whore I'm gonna make sure you wish you never came to this school. When I'm done with you, you're going to wish you went back to where ever you came from." Taking another step towards my love she closed her eyes obviously bracing herself for what was sure to be a slap. Not to say the least that this pissed me off. How could she? It wasn't even all Bella's fault and I was sure not going to stand there and watch her get hurt.

"Lauren, god what is wrong with you. You can see she didn't mean it, and she apologised not only that but it was your fault too. If you paid more attention to were you were heading and not staring at yourself in the mirror you would have seen her coming." By the end of my speech I barely registered that almost everyone had stopped in the corridor to watch, me barely containing my anger.

Lauren looked taken back, like she couldn't understand why I would care. To be honest I think that's what a lot of people where wondering, I mean I make sure to always be calm and gentlemanly even when in a sticky situation but no one's ever been mean to Bella in my presents and I would hardly except it, no matter what anyone thought. I knew she didn't deserve it.

"I-I'm s-ssorry Edward." She was visibly shaking. Damn is she that dumb, why the hell is she apologizing to me. I'm not the one she was a complete bitch to. I was angry beyond belief at this point. Rolling my eyes at her now very reserved façade I spoke though gritted teeth, "Lauren I'm not the one you should be apologising to. I think you need to say sorry to someone else." I said inclining out my head toward Bella.

"Right right, I'm sorry...?" Oh my god. How could she not know her name? We went to a school with about 400 students in it. They met her first week here. That just show how self obsessed she really is. Ugh I hate girls like her.

"Bella." I provided, Bella had a funny expression on her face, did she expect me to not know her name? She was in 2 of my classes, surly she must know that right? Maybe she just doesn't notice me like I notice her. It would make sense she is way out of my league.

"It's ok, and once again Lauren I really am sorry, I should be more careful." My angle spoke softly. God she is so perfect. Not once had I detected any maliciousness in her voice and of course she still shouldered the blame despite the truth.

Bella seemed to think that an apology was not enough to just say sorry and bent down to retrieve Laurens stuff and by stuff I mean cheep make up and magazines'. That wasn't right but I wouldn't say anything I could also see it was in her nature to be courteous to others now. So without word I bent down to grab Bella's things taking note that not one thing here was anything but school work. She just proves to be different from everyone else every day and the more I see the more I love it.

"Thank you Edward." Was all she seemed to be able to choke out.

By this time Lauren had run away with her tail in-between her legs and just about everyone else had scurried off as the tardy bell rang. "You're welcome Bella." I said.

Then I hesitated, I wanted to say more. Something like I love you and will always be there for you. Or no problem, I would lay down my life for you. Instead I went with option C not wanting to sound like a total creep and hoped that I could speak to her more later. "Anytime, I'll see you in English?" This made me hopeful maybe she would sit in front of me and I could stare at her freely for once. She looked a little surprised not that I blamed her, I didn't speak to any girls outside my family and she probably didn't notice the fact that we shared any classes together. She just silently nodded imprinting a permanent grin on my face at the thought of seeing her later.

**AN/ well as you can tell that was chapter 3 from Edwards point of view. I don't know if you guys like mixed pov's but if you do let me know because I have an idea to have Alice's next but like always it's your choice so when you review let me know and as always the decision will be the majority of votes. Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello... well here it is Alice's pov.**

**Disclaimer: twilight does not belong to me if it did i would wipe out the human male population and create a world full of Edwards. Iol course the original would be mine but I'd probably have to wrestle it out of Stephine Meyers hands first sine twilight and all the characters belong to her.**

**Aice's pov**

As I watched from the sideline, I couldn't help but wonder. I mean what was up with Edward, I never really believed that he was gay- not really but I was hoping to get who he likes out of him or at least embarrassing him into asking someone out.

But as I watched from the sideline there was Edward, defending that girl. What was her name again... Bella that's it. The funny thing is Edward only treated people he loved like that and even then they had to be close family. So I stood in amazement while Edward chewed out the dumb ass Lauren for treating Bella like that.

To be honest I was surprised at him, he always avoided speaking to every girl at all costs, but this one, he made sure to protect her. He even picked up her books for her.

From the space I was in with my back against the wall I could see the sheer happiness mixed with nervousness on his face. This was great, maybe this was the girl he thought he couldn't get. I mean she is the only one I don't see staring after him as he walks and I've never seen one of those cheesy love notes they leave in his locker. But that's too funny he thought she didn't like him because she wasn't a psycho stalker like the rest of them. Well I'll tell you something, my brother really is inexperienced with girls' because I could see though the deer in the headlights look she was giving him right down to the look of total love.

What surprised me more than that was after he finished helping her he willingly stood there and spoke to her? It was weird, I've never seen Edward smile at a girl like that before and it warmed my heart.

I was happy for two reasons, one was because I finally knew who my brother was talking about in the car and two because I now get to play match maker. I mean seriously if it were up to those two they will never get together, from the pure look of adoration that they held for each other they both probably thought they weren't good enough for one another.

With my realisations I took my findings with me to class. All the way thinking of what a beautiful couple they make. She was quite pretty and not in a Rosalie way but different and we all know that Rose wasn't Edward's type because she had tried before, that was before she got with Emmett just over two yeard ago, actually if I remember correctly he was the one to set them up since Rose was my friend and he was finding it hard to politely refuse her- he thought he could deter her affections to someone else.

Still processing all this information I was practically bouncing into my lesson skipping happily toward my Jazzy.

**BELLA'S POV**

Ok so today was weird, first of all everyone was looking at me really funny. I was quite confused to be honest; did I have something on my face?

But the funny thing is it was like being seen for the first time if you know what I mean. The girls in this school where never overly nice to me once they got over the novelty of me being the new girl but they were always indifferent. They just never cared all that much, I mean they were never friendly but right now the only looks I was getting where glares. I didn't understand it. I said sorry to Lauren right? So that can't be it. But what else it's like they all of a sudden hate me.

Alright I really can't be bothered, I haven't done anything wrong I don't think but hey I couldn't care any less really because I was never overly popular in the first place. As I got into 3rd period English I kind of nearly went into hyperventilation, there sat Edward Cullen in the seat next to mine.

I had been thinking about him all morning. Nothing new but this time was special because I heard his voice. Ok well I've heard his voice before you know answering questions in passing down the hall way but this time it was so different because his voice was directed at me. It was amazing, he had smooth voice almost like velvet it wasn't too thick but not too thin either. It was perfect.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Just try to act normal Bella, after my deep breath I made a bee line for my seat and took a seat besides Edward and all of a sudden everyone's eyes were on us. It was a known fact that Edward sat alone when he was in a class without any of his siblings but not today, today he was sitting next to me and I found it hard to ignore all the glares I was receiving from every girl in the class room.

I blushed and hid behind my hair. What were there problems? It wasn't because I was sitting next to Edward was it?

It suddenly became clear, they know I liked Edward. Damn. That was embarrassing but that still didn't explain it, every girl in the whole school liked Edward Cullen, hell even some of the teachers.

So by the end of my mental rant I had gotten out my English book and a pen just waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen I don't think we have ever been formally introduced."

I blinked a few time trying to work out weather this was a daydream or not. He was still staring at me with those intense pure green eyes and it made me blush. "Hi I'm Bella swan."

"I know." He replied. Oh my god was he trying to kill me. I just blushed about ten shades of red. What did he mean he knew? How did he know? We have never spoken until this morning. In fact until this fateful morning I'm sure he didn't even know I existed.

He just chuckled at I'm assuming my tomato red face and smiled a heart breaking smile at me. Just as he opened his mouth to say something the teacher walked in and then began to apologise for being late. I sat there for an extra few seconds looking at him as he did the same to me.

We where soon brought out of our trance when Miss Crow called Edwards name loudly. She must have called it a few times because I could see passed the annoyance and see the slither of amusement there with also a little jealousy. I mean she was young and very pretty but still it was a little weird for a 27 year old woman to be lusting after a 17 year old boy but like I said even the teachers found him irresistible and she wasn't even the oldest one. A few months ago I heard the two fifty year old receptionists commenting on his appearance. Now that freaked me out.

Startled, we both turned to look at her and while he was handing in his homework I was avoiding not only his gaze but everyone's. They were all staring at me mouth hanging open. Well more like the guys were staring and the girls where glaring. Ok cue blush.

Miss Crow then asked for mine and I began digging it out when I came up to hand it to her even she was glaring at me slightly.

"Ok class today we will be working with partners." As soon as the word partners rang though the room all the girls sat strait trying to fix their makeup and hair to make sure it looked alright not even the least bit ashamed in there blatant effort to be assigned with Edward.

Even as they all turned around to stare at him he seemed indifferent, like he didn't even notice all eyes were on him.

"Ok so I want you and your partner to disuse what you thought of the Romeo and Juliet novel. And when I say I want you to only disuse the book I mean it." Everyone else rolled their eyes like it was wrong to talk about the novel we were working on in our English class.

"Ok, you may chose." All at once Edward's name was flying around the class room with girls just dying for him to pick them.

Edward opened his mouth and I was ready for him to tell me to move but he didn't. Instead he smiled at me and asked if I was ok after the whole Lauren thing this morning.

"Yes," I replied. "Thanks to you." Oh my dear god did I really just say that out loud.

He just smiled again this time I noticed his eyes travel down to my top. I would have looked down to see what he was staring at but I couldn't look away; he was so gorgeous. When he looked up I quickly turned so he didn't catch me gawking at him.

"Bella?" He almost questioned.

"Yes?" I replied, still a little star struck.

"Well..." He started awkwardly. "You kind of have coffee down your top."

I glanced down and saw that he was right. Could you say die of embarrassment. I quickly peeled off my top now sort of regretting not having a heavier top on underneath. Just as I finished folding the top up I could feel multiple pairs of eyes on me. As I glanced up I noticed that I was still getting several glares from girls and from the guys? Well it was a weird expression; it was sort of a mix between surprise and awe. All I know is that I have never been on the receiving end of those kind of looks before and I didn't like it.

Could I possibly go for one moment today without any attention it was starting to creep me out. As I looked around to Edward he had a look of awe still plastered on his face but no surprise and maybe I was imaging it but a little adoration. No, that can't be true; he was out of my league. Getting him to snap out of it I shyly thanked him and then blushed for America.

He then turned around and looked... I don't know embarrassed? Well that would make sense why would he want to be near me? Nobody wants to sit with the klutz. I was just about to get up and move when all of a sudden he turned to me again and with a sort of shy expression on his face and asked me. "Bella would you mind being my partner," to say I was shocked was to put it mildly.

So me being me I just blinked pinched myself to see if he was real and nodded while blushing like crazy.

"Well, have you read the book Edward?" I asked, not to be rude but the star athlete would probably hardly be a fan of classics.

"Of course, before it was even set as homework." He replied looking confused at my now confused expression.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to assume that you weren't well read. It's just not very common that the basketball captain is into classics." I said sort of embarrassed by my assumption.

"It's ok; I guess I'm not that normal when it comes to being a basketball captain. I like to read much more then go those cheesy frat boy parties' and to be honest the only reason I go to most of those is because they are held for the basketball team and more often than not in my honour..." he sort of trailed off toward the end looking slightly embarrassed again.

"Really? That's so selfless, you don't enjoy them but you go anyways to be supportive to your team?" I was so impressed; this guy is so sweet. Like I said he sets up a whole new league.

"Well yes, that and the fact that Alice will drag me there no matter what." He laughed. I couldn't help but smile back at him. His laugh was amazing and infectious.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella, we are completely off topic. But yes I have read Romeo and Juliet although I didn't like it so much."

Now this surprised me, I didn't understand how anyone can read that book and not enjoy it. And really it offended me slightly. "Why?" I asked curious to know his reasoning's.

"Well fist of all, Romeo is a little too old for Juliet although that was not the case back in them times and the way he is so in love with Rosaline and then suddenly is out of it when he see Juliet and for only her supposed beauty. I mean I understand a physical attraction but to fall in love with someone purely over their looks when they could be complete horrible person is a bit shallow, don't you think?" He finished. He was staring at me like my opinion was the most important thing in the world.

"Well to be honest, I've never thought of it that way before. I always saw it as this unlimited love; a love so strong that not even death did them part. But I do see how you think the attraction is shallow but I think Shakespeare meant it to be like this ultimate connection." He was staring deep in to my eyes while having a calculating expression on his face.

I started to blush. I mean why he would care what I thought; I don't know. "Sorry I didn't mean to unload all my thoughts on you." He continued to look at me and I almost didn't hear him when he spoke next.

"No, no please I like hearing what you think and I sort of understand what you mean. You're saying their love is so strong it was almost like they were destined to be together." He finished.

"Yes a little like soul mates." I blushed at my girly thoughts.

"Do you believe in soul mates?" I questioned. Why was there no filter between my thoughts and my mouth all of a sudden?

He took a deep breath all the while still staring into my eyes. "I'm starting to. What about you? Do you believe in soul mates?" He asked.

I opened my mouth to answer no but the look he was giving me left me breathless and it completely blanked out my mind.

Just as I gathered my bearings the bell rang; safe by the bell my mum would say. Wow has it been a whole hour already? I guess time fly's when you're having fun. I was getting lost in my thoughts of the wonderful memory when Edward cleared his throat next to me. I turned to him as he as said.

"Thank you Bella, I think for the first time in a long time I actually got to have conversation with someone who has the same interests as me and it's not about video games or basketball. You're so refreshing," He almost whispered, his words rang out with such sincerity that all I could do was nod and blush.

In return he smiled one of those Oscar winning smiles. That defiantly brought me out of my daydreaming I once again blinked and tried to smile. "You're welcome Edward". Was all I could say, loving the way his name sounded.

As we stood up only now did I notice all the stares and glares I was still receiving from every female in the class room. Really did they have nothing better to do? To be quite frank I was surprised there was a room full of students here I honestly forgot our surroundings and felt like we were in our own little bubble.

Ignoring all the scary looks coming my way I left the class room getting ready for a new lesson. What lesson did I have next? I was in such a daze I didn't notice where my feet where taking me. I happened to be moving towards the maths department. Well I guess I have maths next at the moment I am sort of on auto pilot.

Just as I was dragging my feet though the crowded corridor I felt a strong grasp on my arm and felt more then saw myself being dragged in another direction...

**Ok so any guesses who it is? Come on try. I would love to know what you guys thought of Alice's pov, did you like it? Do you want more? Less? Someone else's? I don't know help me out here. Tell me what you want and I shall do what I can. I hope you liked this chapter and I look forward to your comments.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey well i hope this is to your liking now many people guessed it was Lauren but thanks for you input anyways maybe let me know who's POV you want the next chapter in. Please read the important authors not at the bottom!! Enjoy!!!

**Emmett's POV **

Just as I was rounding the corner, to get to my Rosie, I heard a raised voice. As I looked to my left I could see my little bro. I was beyond shocked, he never stuck up for anyone but family and on top on that he was willingly doing it for a girl.

Hey, maybe he likes her.

_Cool,_ was all I could think. To be strait with you, I was really starting to believe the continuous joke, Alice and I had, that little Eddie over there was truly gay. I looked her over and could see why. The girl he was sticking up for was really pretty. I'll kill you if you ever tell Rosalie that. Oh wait, this is me thinking but I swear to God brain, I'm warning you, you even think of letting that slip and I'll kill you. Do you understand me?

I sat there waiting for an answer until I realized I was speaking to myself and was not going to receive one. While I had been off in my own world I totally forgot what I was thinking about. Oh yeah, that's right. That girl - Bella - I believe Edward said her name was is kind of pretty. Well really pretty, beautiful if you truly looked. She was in second place only to my Rosie.

She had soft looking brown hair with eyes to match. No wonder he's paying attention to her but now I'm stuck here wondering why I've never noticed her before? Was she new? No she couldn't be, Edward had to know her or he wouldn't stick up for her even if she was really beautiful. Still, from my place around the corner I could see the real concern he had for her. He actually smiled and not one of those fake ones. It was real, like he was truly happy in the situation he was in. I hadn't seen one of those smiles in years and least of all in the presence of a girl.

Now I'm intrigued, he was standing there, hands in his pocket, looking I don't know . . . nervous? Did she even notice she was staring directly into his eyes? Did he? He was staring right back into hers. This was really funny. Edward got his looks from me so he could practically have any girl he wanted. Ok, well, he got them from our parents but in the looks department he definitely took a leaf out of my book, if you know what I mean. For God sake's, the girls here had t-shirts, they all said **Mrs. Edward Cullen** on them, it's . . . so funny yet kind of creepy.

Edward flashed another real smile and headed in the other direction. Although he couldn't see it, that Bella girl walked off in an apparent daze too. They both headed in different directions looking shocked, confused but mostly happy.

That's when I noticed the small smile she was sporting. I don't even think she realized she was grinning like a Cheshire cat, but she was. I could see he liked her and it was obvious she liked him back; the fact that I act stupid all the time doesn't make me a dumb fool.

I would need to tell Jasper about this, he'll never believe it and Rosie too. This is good news - EDWARD'S NOT GAY!!! YAY!!! But this would take some planning to get them together. They were both undoubtedly nervous around each other. On the plus side I knew just the person to ask for help. . . Alice. My little sister could be an evil genius when she wanted to.

Now though, I've got to go, the bell has just rung again telling me I'm definitely late and I want to get to first lesson where I know my sweet beautiful Rosie will be waiting in that kick ass red top.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

I was just coming out of my first lesson with somewhat of a scowl on my face. Emmett had just told me that he thinks Edward has some stupid crush on a girl. I know what you're thinking you have Emmett, so why do you even care?

Well I do. And it's not because I want Edward for myself, I'm truly in love with Emmett, I'm not precisely jealous but I am pissed off. How can he think someone else was better looking than me?

Was I not good enough? Ugh! I hate this; he has me second guessing my looks. Who does he think he is? I mean I went after him, 3 years ago it was but he never returned the feelings. I was never in love with him but I was young and he was hot. The thing is though; he never paid attention to any girl so I got over it thinking he was gay or possibly crazy.

But now I'm . . . I don't know, a little resentful towards this girl. Bella, I think Emmett said. Did he think she was beautiful? I'll kill him if he does.

This is so unlike Edward, to like someone I mean. She must really be something, for him to even notice her. I mean the girls around here go completely crazy for him; even when we were freshman some of the junior and even senior girls were after him. He always turned them away.

Come to think of it Edward must be so lonely. Never having a girlfriend when the five of us hung out; it was always me and Emmett and Alice and jasper. He never really had anyone. Sure, he was part of our group but whenever we went on double dates together Edward was left at home.

Ok, now I kind of feel bad for him. It's not his fault he's never found anyone and I couldn't imagine my life if I didn't have my Emmett. Wow, she must be special. and I'm happy for him; no one should be alone forever.

Edward, although being a bit of a broody person, is such a nice guy. The perfect bachelor. He is smart, funny, kind and undoubtedly good looking. He deserved someone special in his life, after all he did give me my Emmett and I'll always be in his debt for that.

So, I was a little pissed before, that someone thought another girl was prettier them me, but what can I say? I know I'm vain. But now that I think about it, I'm happy for him and her. There's no doubt that she probably likes him; every girl in this whole damn town does, some older women too.

As I entered my second lesson I realized I had been quiet all this time. I turned around to a goofy-looking Emmett and flashed a smile. This was going to be fun. And I know Alice is definitely going to want to know this juicy piece of information. I'm actually glad now. The awkward five of us can now become the perfect six.

Bella's POV

When I finally stopped being dragged I looked on to see who my capture**r** was. To say I was a little surprised to see her was the understatement of the year.

Gazing around the inside of the girl's bathroom**,** I saw she was not alone **but **flanked by two other girls. All three were not giving off friendly vibes and something was telling me we were hardly in here for a friendly chat. Never mind that I **hadn't** spoken to these girls since my first week**, **but the hardcore glares I was getting were indication enough that I **had **done something wrong.

If you hadn't guessed already my kidnappers where Lauren**, **and not far behind her**,** her shadows Jessica and Tanya. Lauren was a fake blond **with** too many layers in her hair **and **pale grey eyes. She wore at least ten times the amount of makeup that should be legal and had a nice figure. Tanya was the same in the figure department**, **as was Jessica**, **except Tanya had ice blue eyes that **were** currently narrowed at me and shoulder length strawberry blond hair. Jessica**, on the other hand, **had on a little less makeup then the other two **but **still too much and it did not go well with her brown frizzy**, **curly hair.

All three looked like they were sporting a campaign for a **S**luts 'R' **U**s. Oh lord**, **where were the rest of their outfits? Clearly**, **Lauren changing was not a problem. Well**, **actually**, **it looked like she just took her top off and was running around in a too small vest. Jessica was wearing a denim mini skirt that was mini to the extreme with a white see through top**, **while Tanya was in a pair of short shorts that looked way to**o **tight to be comfortable **and **a low cut yellow top that said **Mrs. Edward Cullen **on it.

I was a little too shocked to giggle at that and how pathetic it **was**. I tried to find my voice and demand what the hell was going on, but I was at a loss for words. Instead I just stared back at them waiting for one to speak up and explain.

Clearing her throat loudly**,** it was Tanya who spoke up. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

She was in my personal space big time and had a horrible case of bad breath. I stood there wondering if it was a rhetorical question. At this point in time I was beyond confused and the only reply I could come up with was a measly**, **"Huh?"

This seemed to make her even angrier and I could practically smell the smoke coming out of her ears.

Apparently Lauren got angry with my reply too and decided to take the lead. "Now you listen here you little slut, I don't know who you think you're fooling with your so-called innocent act but you sure can't pull the wool over my eyes."

At this point she was looking down _**at**_me**.** **S**he was naturally 2 inches taller than me but adding that with the 5 inch heals she was in**, s**he was almost a whole head taller and seemed to use her added **height **as an advantage.

Just as I was about to ask what in the world she was going on about**, **Jessica spoke up. "Yeah**, **_shorty_**, **I don't know who you think you are but you definitely can't pull the wall over Lauren's eyes**. L**ook how tall she is compared to you**.** I doubt you could really reach."

I don't know if I mentioned it before but Jessica is not the brightest crayon in the box**, **in fact**, **she's so dumb she can't really be counted as _in_ the box. You knowif she wasn't so mean to everyone all the time I might even feel sorry for her. It must be hard being out of the loop all the time even with something as simple as talking.

"Ugh**.** Jessica**, **you idiot**, **that's not what I meant. How many times do we have to tell you to keep out of the** conversation, **especially with the witty comebacks?"

Lauren looked slightly annoyed and more than a little embarrassed with her friend**'**s intelligence or **therefore **lack of . "Look, we're just here to warn you. STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" By this point I was backed up against the wall with the end of Lauren**'**s sharp point**ed **nail**s **digging into the skin of my chest.

"W-who are y-you talking about?" I stuttered not because I was scared**, **although that was something to think about**, **but more because I was confused**.** I **had **_**no**_ idea who she is going on about.

"Edward**, **you snake**.** **D**on't try and play dumb**, **we saw that little trick you played in the corridor and again in English." By the end of her speech Tanya was practically show**er**ing my face with her spit as she spoke in hushed but obvious angry tones.

Ok**,** now I really am confused **as to **what this **has** got to do with Edward. Sure**,** he sat next to me in English but I figured he forgot someone sat there. I must admit**,** when I first saw Lauren I thought she was going to ruff me up a bit due to the coffee all over her shirt this morning but now I was completely lost.

"I don't understand**. W**hat has this got to do with Edward?" I asked but because of the curiosity in my voice I failed to speak clearly.

"Listen Lauren**, **I'm really sorry about getting coffee all over you this morning, I really didn't mean it. Like I said this morning I will be happy to pay for the dry-cleaning."

"Well that too**, **but you know that's not what I mean. I'm talking about sitting next to him in English and forcing **him **to be your partner."

Ohh**, **that's what she means **-** wait**, **did she say force?

By now my chest was nail**-**less**, **thank **G**od**, **but I was still confused as ever. "Lauren," I spoke quietly, "I don't know what you mean? **I've** never even spoken to Edward **up **until this morning**, **what makes you think that he would listen to anything I would say?"

She seemed to mull over this a little while the two shadow sidekicks glowered at me some more. I was overly uncomfortable at this point and was looking for an easy escape.

I was just about to make a run for the door when a hand shot out and stopped me. "Don't even think about it**, **Swan!" Once again Tanya spoke in an unkind manner.

"Look," she continued, "I really don't have time for this but I'm warning you stay the hell away from MY EDWARD!!!" Now she wasn't even trying to stay calm**;** she purposely stat**ing **the words 'my Edward' **in a clear manner. **

Lauren was about to agree when she finally realized what Tanya just said. "**Your** Edward? H**oney**, if anyone at this school **has **a shot with _**The**_ Edward Cullen**,** it's me."

Lauren and Tanya momentarily forgot about me and glared at each other.

"Your Edward**?** **R**ight**, **yeah**, **sorry Lauren that's what I meant**.** **Y**ours**, **all yours." You could tell that she was lying and was just as eager to obtain Edward's affections as Lauren.

**At this point, we still hadn't heard much from Jessica until she finally interrupted. ** "You know that you could both be wrong and Edward could**, **like**, **fall in love with me."

As she spoke, each word was uttered casually as though she were talking about the weather all the while looking down at her nails.

**While **Lauren and Jessica turned around to blow up at Jessica**,** I took **the **time to make my escape. Just as I slipped though the back doors I hear**d** the unmistakable yells of both Lauren and Tanya **telling **Jessica would never be pretty enough for Edward.

Back on the rout**e** to my next lesson I couldn't help but wonder what just happened. Why were they so concerned about me talking with Edward? It's not like it will ever happen again**, **I was just the person he happen**ed** to sit next to. I mean**, **come on**, **why **would **Edward Cullen ever want to talk with me**? **The mere idea is laughable. I**'m** not worth his time or effort.

Just as I was about to cross the threshold into **M**ath **class,** I decided that they must have me confused again with some other girl trying to get their claws into Edward. I mean**, **it certainly wasn't me**. L**ike I said we were two different ladders of league that didn't touch. Although I couldn't help **but **think . . . **i**f only.

**AN/ hey long time no update i know. Ok well I just want to say thanks for all your reviews favs and alerts. I want to say a special thank you to two people though. The first would be my amazing beta; I can't believe I bagged someone like her she's good, smart and super fast. It's because of her my updates make any sense at all. So ****Mimi-Love-4ever you rock; I think you should read her story it's so amazing way better than mine. **

**I also want to thank GUESS WHO I don't know who you are so I can't reply to your review but I just want to say that you literally stole the story line from my mouth with the Lauren thing but the dance idea well that's certainly good. Thank you.**

**Finally I want to say thank you to everyone who's read and liked my story I hope to find out what you thought of this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Btw ASTRUM MEANS STAR IN LATIN

Edward's POV

I was making my way to the lunch room still in a daze. I had finally had a proper conversation with Bella. I was right, she was smart and her voice sent calming waves all though my body; it was the most amazing sound in the world.

Walking through the crowded corridors, I ignored the normal stares and stupid giggles from girls and just continued to replay our conversation in my head over and over again. I finally conjured up enough confidence to sit next to her. After speaking to her this morning I couldn't not speak to her again; it would kill me.

I guess I just got a burst of luck that we had to partner up today. Normally I dreaded it as girls saw this as an opportunity to flirt with me and never actually ended up doing the work. The conversation usually went like this - her fixing her make up trying to engage me in conversation about how great we would go together while I ignored her and did the work myself. This was up till about two years ago when I just decided that it wasn't worth having a partner and the teachers just let me be considering I get good grades and can handle the work perfectly fine on my own. Still, this didn't mean they didn't try at every chance they got.

It surprised not only Bella, but myself also when I asked to be her partner. She looked shocked beyond belief and I found that a little endearing; who wouldn't want to be her partner?

For once in my life I was in high spirits about English and I couldn't help but be intrigued by her. I noticed that she had a different way of looking at things. For example, the way she described the love between Romeo and Juliet was eye opening for me.

She really was something never in my life had I ever thought of love in that kind of way. I always saw their love as a shallow kind of attraction. It was clear she had read the book more than once with the kind of understanding she had, which was hardly from the few chapters we had skimmed in class. This just made me want her even more. She liked classics, if I had to guess, and all it did was prove to me more than ever how special she is.

As I pushed open the doors of Forks High's cafeteria, I couldn't help but notice how the girls pulled out their compact mirrors to check their reflection while the guys sat back lazily trying to portray the image of a cool and collected front. Just looking at it made me sick.

You would think that I was royalty or something. Didn't they understand I am just like them? Why make such an effort it just embarrassed me and gave Emmett another chance to poke fun at me? As usual, I declined the many offers to sit at people's lunch tables and sat down at my normal table occupied by my family.

Just after I greeted everyone, the noise level noticeably increased proving further point on how sad some of these people were.

"Jeeze Edward, anyone would think you're royalty with the way people reacted to your presence. It's ... creepy," hollered Emmett over the now loud buzzing noise of gossip.

"Leave him alone, Emmett. It's not like our little Edward can control how much everyone is in love with him. Honestly, even the guys are trying to impress you now and that is weird." Alice started off in a teasing tone but ended in a freaked out one, much like the rest of us she found it diabolical as to the way people treated me around here.

As I was about to comment, _she _walked in and my breath was all but knocked out of me. Entering now was the light of my life. The reason for me coming in everyday. The only thing that kept me bound here. Bella. My beautiful Bella. She was like a star to me, before I met her everything was toneless much the way it is at night, but that's before she came here lighting up my life the way the stars light up the dark. She was my own personal star; my _Astrum_.

An unconscious smile spread across my face; it was like I had no control over it. It was just her, she made my day just by being here. Unfortunately my family decided to pick this day to be observant.

"Yo, Edward, dude what you smiling at?" I heard the words, but I couldn't reply so I ignored Jasper and continued to stare at the woman who held my heart and didn't even know it.

Rosalie coughed but that still couldn't break me out of my trance so Emmett decided to take into his own hands. Ouch. He kicked me under the table.

That woke me up.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I demanded, though I was still staring. She was in perfect eye shot and I was not about to miss my chance at the best view in the world over Emmett's stupid antics.

"Sorry dude, but I thought you were losing your mind. You were like a frozen statue smiling all goofy." I quickly averted my gaze to the table slightly embarrassed at being caught.

"So, Edward, what were you staring at so intently?" Alice asked me innocently, but I could see the undeniable knowledge that hid behind her little facade. "You looked like a kid in a candy store - no worse, you looked like Emmett in a candy store."

I pulled my eyes up from the table and glared at her muttering a small nothing.

But of course she couldn't accept that answer and it looked like none of them would until I spilled my guts so I purposely tried to change the subject by asking about Jasper and our history homework, but even that didn't work.

"Don't try to change the subject Edward." Was all he replied and I just kept my head down glaring at the offensive table beneath me.

"Oh look, Jazz, you made him blush!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Am not!" I answered stubbornly. Although I'm fairly sure I was.

But still I couldn't help and glance up at my favourite sight in the world my star; my _Astrum_. Due to my weakness at being unable to keep my gaze away, they all followed my gaze and turned back to me with amused expressions.

"Oh, I see," commented Emmett. "We wouldn't be checking out a certain brunette, now would we?" He asked in a sly manner with that same glint of mischief Alice constantly had.

I quickly ducked my head again now even more embarrassed.

I could hear everyone else try to muffle their laughter. They turned to stare at Bella as she turned the page of the book she was reading while the other two people that sat at her lunch table, Angela and Ben, sat eating and talking between them. Unable to help myself, I glanced up just as she tucked some of her brown curls behind her ear.

Like the magnificent creature she was, I found my breath catching, she was so beautiful it should be illegal. Everyone else must have heard my gasp because they all turned their smirking gazes back to me.

"Ooh, Eddie has a crush," Rosalie sniggered.

I literally had to tear my gaze away from God's greatest creation to glare at her. "First of all do not call me Eddie and second I do not have a crush." Of course not, I thought to myself, more like in love.

"Right Eddie." Emmett didn't even flinch at the dirty look I gave him. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Ask who out?" I asked deciding it was best to play dumb.

"Hot brown-haired chick," Emmett replied in a 'Duh' kind of tone.

"Bella," I automatically corrected. Only then did I realize my mistake, but not before I saw Rosalie slap him round the head.

"HA! You do like her!" Emmett exclaimed rubbing his sore spot. The action caused a few heads to turn and the girls to start fixing their hair obviously hoping Emmett was talking about them.

"Keep it down Emmett!" I hissed as I rolled my eyes.

"So, do you like her?" This is why I liked Jasper, he actually asked instead of shouting. Even with this, I wasn't going to be honest. She'd never like me back and I really didn't feel like admitting that I'm hopelessly in love with someone who I've had a grand total of 2 conversations with.

"No Jazz, I don't like her." It wasn't a total lie; I don't like her I love her.

"Well, I saw you sticking up for her in the hall earlier. What was that about, you never get involved in stupid bitchy cat fights?" Alice shot at me

"That's because there was only one bitch. Bella is way too pure and innocent to be mulled by Lauren," I said with distaste in my voice.

"How do you know?" Asked Jasper.

"Have you met Lauren?" I questioned. Surely he has noticed the girl was the biggest bitch on the Earth.

"No, that's not what I meant. I know Lauren's a bitch the friggin' plastic bottle knows that," he said while picking up said plastic bottle. "I meant, how do you know that Bella girl isn't a bitch too, most girls in this school are?"

"I just know ok." I was getting a little annoyed now. Why were we spending the whole lunch speaking about my love life?

That's when the angel stood up and left the room, without my permission my eyes stayed glued to her the whole way.

"Well, I think she's pretty," stated Alice.

Instinctively, I jumped to her defence. "Pretty? Seriously, Alice? That's like calling a lion slow."

She looked a little confused. Is she blind or are we not looking at the same person here? I sighed and before I could control it, the next words were out of my mouth. "She's gorgeous."

Emmett let out a booming laugh at my confession and I knew I'd never live that one down, but before I could dwell too much on it Jasper started firing off questions at me.

"If you think so and you say she's nice why don't you ask her out?" I could tell he was genuinely confused. It's not every day I talk about girls like that.

"Jazz, have you looked at her? Gorgeous doesn't even do her justice not to mention she's smart and kind, did I mention amazingly beautiful?" I mean did he even see her; she is way out of my league.

"Wait, you think you're not good enough?" Questioned Rosalie.

"Without a doubt, there's no way somebody like her could ever like somebody like me." Admitting it was even more embarrassing, but at least it will make them drop it.

"Wow. Edward, are you crazy? Take a look around, every darn girl in this school wants you even some of the guys too apparently." At this point Emmett could no longer hold in his snigger.

"You don't get it, Em. I'm not good enough for her - no one is good enough, she's just too perfect." Right now I sounded like someone had killed my puppy.

"Dude, you sound like you're in love with her or something." Emmett sounded like he was startled not that I blame him. I go from ignoring every female in this dump to being in love with someone in two seconds flat; it's not like he would know how much I've loved her for two years.

I didn't want to reply to his last statement so I didn't. Instead, I just got up muttering a quick good bye before heading to lesson.

That had to be one of the most bittersweet moments of my life; it's like watching a snowstorm. You get to watch the beauty, but it's gonna bite you in the arse the next day. That's the best comparison I could come up with. I got to watch my beautiful Bella, my star - my _Astrum_ - but I know that when I get home I'll never hear the end of this.

I know because it's extremely uncommon for me not just to like a girl, but to protect her, defend her. But how could I not, she's so amazing sometimes I wish she could be a little like the other girls who seem to want me and show interest. At least then I would know and could ask her out, but this is tearing me apart.

Not speaking to her and not being able to hold her causing me physical pain. Now that I've spoken to her and now that I know what it feels like to hold her, it's making it that much harder for me. I want her. I want her so bad but she doesn't like me.

I have to admit that that hurts. It hurts knowing she doesn't want me. It hurts knowing she'll never love me, but what hurts the most is that I know she'll find someone else.

Someone she will want to be with and someone she will love. To be honest I don't think I could stand it if that happened; there would be no way I'd stick around to see that.

Agh . . . I hate this. I hate not having her. I've never wanted someone in all my life. There have always been girls wanting me, but the one person I do want has no interest for me. She doesn't want me. Do you know what else I want? I want to know what she wants and become that for her. I want to know everything about her.

Her favourite colour. Her favourite book. What are her dreams and her ambitions? What are her fears? I want to know so that I can protect her from such. I can make sure no one ever has the chance to hurt her. But I know I'll never get that.

I know she'll never want me. As I made my way into AP biology, the only other class I share with my Astrum, I couldn't help but think if she only did want me; if only she ever could love me . . . if only.

**AN- hey I'm loving the responses I'm getting thank you for all your reviews. I would like a special shout out to my beta you rock. Guys I love all the suggestions I'm getting but I would love to be able to respond to them guess who I'm talking about... GUESS WHO. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope to see what you think this time. Until next time my friends....**


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Walking to the lunch room, I couldn't help but be relived. The whispers about my confrontation with Lauren this morning were dying down; little did they know she cornered me later with her two sidekicks. But that doesn't matter now though I'm not enjoying everybody shooting death glares at me, to be honest I'd rather be ignored.

Just as I was passing my locker, my good and only friend, Angela Webber caught up with me. Angela was a really sweet girl. When I first moved here she was the only one who stuck around long enough to keep as a friend. Once everyone realized I was nothing special they left me alone but not Angela, she stuck by me and is my only friend in this place. Well, her and her boyfriend Ben and they are some of the best people you'll ever meet.

Angela is really tall, with big brown eyes that are often hidden behind her specks. She had dark brown almost black hair that drips down her lower back. She was my only confident in this place; the only one I could really trust.

"Hi Angela," I smiled.

"Hi Bella. I heard what happened between you and Lauren this morning. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to back you up, but did you really spill coffee on her?" I could tell Angela was trying to hide her amusement regarding the situation. The key word was trying.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it. I wasn't looking where I was going and you know how clumsy I am when I'm walking let alone running." Just thinking about it now had me blushing.

"Oh my God. Are you ok? I'm surprised she didn't threaten to kill you. What did she say?" I decided there and then I wasn't going to mention the whole bathroom thing to her. I didn't want her to worry.

"Well, she started to shout at me but then Edward came and –" I think this is the first time, in the two years since I had known her, that Angela had cut someone off.

"Wait, Edward as in Edward Cullen?" she questioned then murmured. "So it's true." I was sure I wasn't meant to hear that part.

"Err, yeah. He is the only Edward in this school, right?" Why was she giving me these weird looks for? I wasn't even going to ask what she thought was true or not because gossip in this school is never real and I learned a long time ago it's best to ignore it.

"Sorry, it's just Edward Cullen doesn't normally interfere with girls, that's all. Continue."

"Angela, all he did was tell Lauren to leave me alone." I was defensive; he did not need to tarnish his reputation with the likes of me.

"Yeah, but still. When was the last time you saw him even look at a girl? He completely ignores them." What the hell was she getting at, he was just being polite another reason to make him more perfect?

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to ignore one who fell on you." I replied, the embarrassment coming back tenfold.

"Oh Lord, I feel so bad for you." She looked really sincere at the moment so I decided to allow the slither of amusement that was mixed in with it.

"So how was English?" Angela asked cryptically.

"Fine, you know how much I love studying Romeo and Juliet," I said letting the confusion show on my face. What's with all the questions? One of the things I love about Angela is the quiet she provides.

"Yeah, I know. So who was your partner?" Ok now I'm really baffled. What does it matter who my partner was, Edwa - oh now I get it.

"Does it really matter Angela?" I really didn't want to discuss this.

"Just tell me, is it true? Is Edward Cullen really your partner?" Well that was discrete . . . Not.

"Err, yeah, so what?" What was the big deal?

"SO WHAT! We all know he does not partner up if his family is not in class. He normally tells people 'no' when they ask." Ok now I was getting really defensive but for myself this time. Who said I asked to be his partner, not that I didn't want to be? I didn't want everyone to know I was falling all over him too like his stupid fan girls.

"Who said I asked?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me he _asked_ you?" Ok, what was with the third degree?

Damn.

"Yes Angela, he did. Now what's with the 21 questions, would you like to know what I had for breakfast this morning too?" I know I was being sarcastic but I didn't want to speak about this at the moment.

"Sorry, it's just Edward Cullen willingly spoke to you. The rumours were finally right, he does like you."

Now it was my time to over react, "WHAT? Is that what people are saying? Great, now I feel bad people are going think he is a freak now. Shit." Now I don't normally cuss, but I felt really bad; like Edward needed me to get involved with his perfect life.

"So it's not true?" she asked. When did she become mentally impaired? Has she _seen_ him.

"Of course not. Have you seen Edward Cullen, why would he want anything to do with me? I'm nothing and he is perfect no further explanation needed."

"Bella you really don't see yourself clearly do you?" Was I really suppose to answer that. I mean come on, he's Edward Cullen, like anyone could ever be good enough.

"Look I really don't feel like talking about this right now can we just forget about this, it's not true ok?"

"Sure, are you ok? I'm sorry if I upset you Bella." She had no trace of amusement now, all I could see was her pure sincerity.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me. Why don't you go catch up with Ben up in the lunch room? I just need to get a book from my locker and I'll meet you there."

"Alright but I still think he could like you. He did ask to be your partner."

"No, Angela, I can assure you he doesn't like me. I'm not good enough for him; nobody is good enough. Go on I'll be there soon." I hurried her away.

I grabbed one of my favourite books from my locker _Wuthering Heights_ and made my way to lunch.

I walked in and purposely tried to ignore the weird stares I was getting. As soon as I spotted Angela and Ben I automatically made my way to them. I muttered a small hello, but apart from that remained silent while I tried to get into my book.

Normally I was completely oblivious to my surroundings once I had a book in front of me, but today it was proving difficult. The nagging feeling I got that someone was watching me could not allow me peace so I quickly glanced around to see who was watching me.

Almost as if on instinct my eyes shot up and landed on Edward. He was sitting at his usual table, which consistof his family and their significant others. He looked to be embarrassed, as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar; it was weird to see him looking so flustered while the rest of his family shot him knowing smirks. I couldn't help but be intrigued, but just my luck I was too far away to hear their conversation.

As if he could sense my gaze, his eyes darted to me but as I had so much practice at not getting caught staring I looked away so quickly I was sure he couldn't have seen me.

Resisting the powerful urge to turn back to him I just turned the page to my book trying to find a part that could hold my attention. Still feeling as though I was being watched, I continued concentrating on my book.

Although the cafeteria was buzzing about with noise, I could distinctly hear the unmistakable booming voice of Emmett ring though out the room. He was shrieking something that sounded like '_HA! You do like her!_' but I could be mistaken It was then confirmed when he turned his head to a table of juniors beside him who seemed to have a clear listening range of their conversation.

Edward looked unhappy for the most part, but also a little embarrassed as he glanced nervously to the girls sitting beside him. They immediately started fixing their makeup, which gave me a chance to really look at them. All three had blond hair that could not have been natural and their faces looked caked in foundation.

It wasn't hard to see why he liked one of them as they were quite pretty and he deserved someone beautiful to hang on his arm. Now I'm not sure which one he liked, but I knew he could have his pick at any of them. He was so devastatingly beautiful that it was almost inhumane and despite the fact that I knew I could never be good enough for him, just as I had said to Angela before, none could. That didn't stop the amount of sadness that rushed over me though.

I knew it was irrational and pretty pathetic how I was in love with someone after a grand total of 2 conversations with him, but I couldn't help it. I really wished I could be enough for him. I wish I could measure up to at least one aspect of his life but I know I can't. He's too perfect and that amount of flawlessness could not be matched.

This was starting to really dawn on me now, not that I had ever been hopeful, but as the ridiculousness of the situation came crashing down on me I felt so devastated.

Not the kind you feel when you study hard for a test and end up failing horribly, but the kind where your throat constricts and you fall sort of breathless as an unbearable amount of emotional pain splashes though your system. I felt my eyes well up and I couldn't take it anymore.

I quickly got up declaring to the other two how I wanted to arrive to biology early and literally fled the lunchroom. I couldn't bear being in there anymore as it felt as if the walls where crashing down around me.

Resisting the unexplainable desire to cry, I headed quickly to my classroom feeling a little better with my escape. I was sitting and doodling in my note book waiting for class to begin while students piled in though the doors. I was doing my best to ignore the gaping hole in my chest, but it was hard.

All I could think was how thankful I was being able to get out of that room where the love of my life sat in the same room as someone else he liked. My appreciation was short lived though as I remembered that this was the only other class apart from English that I shared with him.

Gazing down at my note pad, I realized that I had subconsciously doodled MRS. EDWARD CULLEN in the corner of my page and I couldn't help but wonder what things would be like if I was different. If I could at least be half as attractive as him or could at least have half the brains.

But I didn't. He was good at everything from sports to Math and I was just a clumsy girl head over heels for him when he hadn't the faintest idea that I existed. I'm sure he's already forgotten my name by now but I couldn't help but wonder . . . if only.

_**An- **__**as always I want to thank everyone for their comments and I'm looking forward to seeing some more again and I would like to give a special shout out to my beta... **_Mimi-Love-4ever_** you rock and guess who I would love it if you could get a user name so you can still give me feedback and ideas without defusing my whole plot in your reviews lol but thank you anyways. **_

_**I like where this story is going and I can only hope that you do to now next chapter what will happen with some more BXE interaction?...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I didn't even need to look up to know when Edward came in. I could tell by the collective sigh that escaped every female in the room. Well, that and the electrical sparks thatshot throughout my skin.

I felt more than saw Edward make his way over to me. When he was close enough that it would seem as if I was trying to ignore him if I didn't look up, I turned to focus my gaze on him. He looked a little put out and maybe a little nervous.

Not that I blame him.

He's probably come to tell me that the rumours about him liking me aren't true and that I need to back off so he could find someone who was truly deserving of him. Still, that didn't explain the nervousness I saw in him. Well maybe he was finding it hard to put into polite words. Edward was hardly the type of guy to scream 'Get lost you stupid ugly stalker, I don't like you. You're not good enough for me, bitch'. Wow, just thinking about him saying that makes my heart hurt.

Oh my God, is he going to embarrass me in front of the whole class? Due to the rash thoughts in my mind, I could feel my face turning red.

Knowing that there was no point trying to turn away and hide my blush, as you could probably see it from miles out, I turned and made eye contact with him.

I was frozen. His eyes were so beautiful it was almost disturbing. They were the definition of perfection, a deep green that surpass any other. They where rimmed with a royal blue with flecks of it surrounding the iris. It was like he caught me in a trance. I was stuck in time, nothing else mattered at this point; all I could see was him and it's all I wanted to see. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there staring into his amazing eyes.

Unfortunately, I was quickly brought out of my own little word when the teacher screamed my name.

I was confused. First of all, when did the teacher get here? Second, when did it get so quiet and third, why is everyone staring and glaring?

Edward seemed to realize at the same time as me as he quickly ducked his head and sat down next to me. I didn't have enough time to be surprised as the teacher started the lecture at that moment. I wasn't even paying attention that much was obvious because I had not heard a word the teacher said.

All throughout class I had to force myself not to stare. Everyone knew that it was basic manners not to gawk, but still I found it increasingly difficult every time I noticed him looking back. I couldn't help but wonder; was he mad at me? Did he think I was the one who insinuated the rumour that we were in a relationship? I couldn't tell but I was going to apologize, for what I'm not completely sure. I'm sure it was the direct flow of adoration that I knew flickered through my eyes when I looked at him that gave me away and thus made people think he may return those feelings.

The teacher gave us no time to talk during class. He just sat there explaining the step by step plan of the course work to be set this term.

When the bell finally decided to give me some mercy, I noticed Edward was about to speak. The only words I could picture coming from his mouth were what I was dreading; a polite way to let me know that he did not reciprocate any such feelings towards me.

Deciding it would be less embarrassing for him and considerably less painful for me, I thought I'd save him the hassle and beat him to the punch.

"Look Edward, I'm really sorry for this whole situation and if you want I understand if you'd like for me to completely leave you alone from now on."

Edward just stood there staring at me like I was the most confusing puzzle in the world.

"I'm sorry I don't understand. What are you apologizing for?" He seemed really confused, like he really had no idea why I would be sorry.

"It's just I'm sure you've heard the rumours and I hope you're not too mad at me. I didn't make them up honestly; it wasn't my intention to . . ." I really did not know what to say, but I couldn't stop rambling. "I mean I had no idea that because of our one little conversation that people would automatically think we were dating."

He looked shocked for a minute there and I could only hope he would forgive me.

"People think were dating? Since when?" He didn't look mad, but to say he was a little surprised was an understatement. Not that I blamed him. I mean, come on, in what world would Edward Cullen ever even hold a flicker of interest for me, plain old Bella Swan?

"I know its ridiculous, like I could ever be good enough for you. Hell, like anyone is really good enough for you and I know that my apology probably isn't going to vanquish your embarrassment from the situation, but I want you to know I'll do whatever I can to make this right."

He looked really confused now so I decided to just stop talking. He was silent for a few seconds and I could only think he was trying to get his head straight.

"Bella . . ." he started softly. "Are you trying to apologize because you think I've heard some stupid rumour and you think I'm angry at you?"

He looked like I'd grown a third head and I could only think to start apologizing again.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry Edward. I never meant to put shame on you."

His expression changed in that moment, before he looked confused and a little angry, but now his face turned into a soft expression; he almost looked pained at my assumption. "Bella, why would I be ashamed that people think you're my girlfriend?"

Now it was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. Could he really not see the differences between us. If he wanted, I could put it into simple terms for him: he's perfect, I'm not.

"Well, because you're you and I'm me, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk with me anymore." That last part was the most difficult thing I have ever had to say, but I knew that that's what he would want and I would never deny him anything.

I was suddenly finding it very hard to breathe as realization hit me that this could be the last time I ever talked to him. Although I was used to admiring him from afar, it now felt like an excruciating pain shooting through me when I thought of never getting to examine his eyes up close or hear his voice directed at me.

Edward looked shell shocked.

"Are you telling me you think you're not good enough for me?" he asked uncertainly, but I couldn't decode the expression on his face. He looked like I was crazy and the mere thought was killing him.

"Yes." It was no more than a whisper.

Tears welled up in my eyes as he asked this because I knew it was true and better yet, so did everyone else. I felt like my world was about to start crashing down on me. I was never dense enough to believe that I was or ever could be good enough for him, but finally admitting it to him was becoming too much. I needed to get out of here.

Muttering another small sorry, I fled the room. Taking one last look back at Edward, he seemed to be too confused to move but more than that he looked taken aback. It was as if what I just confirmed was news to his ears and while a part of me - a big part - wanted to stay and find out what he found so complex, I also couldn't bear to stay in this room any longer.

It hurt, I mean it _really_ hurt physically to leave him, but I knew that if I didn't I would break down and the last thing I wanted was to start blubbering like a baby. I needed to leave with whatever small piece of dignity I had left. So I did.

**Edward's POV**

After being publicly embarrassed at being caught staring at Bella, I noticed that we were on the receiving ends of some weird looks. I couldn't help it though, she's just so perfect.

Have you ever been in complete awe of someone before? That's how I felt whenever I thought of Bella. It was quite an unsettling that she had such an impact on my entire existence without even trying.

I quickly sat down besides her, more than a little ashamed at my careless gawking, I had to basically physically restrain myself from turning to her and going back to my shameless ogling.

The hold Bella had on me was amazingly strong and I found that now I had had the chance to gaze deep into her shining bright eyes, I was finding it more difficult to distance myself from her. Not that I wanted to, but I figured she might find it a bit odd if she found me following her every move; shadowing her as Jessica shadows Lauren.

This was already proving to be difficult. Without my permission I seemed to wander towards her in biology. It was as if my body had a natural instinct to go to her. I felt this strong pull dragging me forward towards her.

To be honest, I didn't know what really happened until involuntary, I began being pulled towards Bella. All I know is that one minute I'm relieved to have been out of the presence of my family then my eyes landed on hers and I was lost.

I didn't stand a chance. Her sparkling eyes were such a soft yet comforting brown. She was stunning. I took note that her eyes seemed to stay fixated on mine as well.

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought she was having the same problem as me but as I thought about it she was probably just confused.

I mean here she was sitting, minding her own business, when all of a sudden some random guy decides to just freeze and stare.

To be fair it was partly her fault, she shouldn't be so excruciatingly beautiful. Bella was the epitome of beauty and while she had an interesting and just as gorgeous mind to go with her looks. I couldn't help but compare her beauty to that of a fair maiden in one the history books. Helen of Troy, watch out because no one and I mean no one can compare to the bewitching looks of that of Bella Swan.

All throughout class, I would take small glances at Bella. I was quick to turn away in an effort to seem like I was paying attention; I couldn't be too sure that it worked. After class had finally finished, I stole another glance at Bella and decided to say a quick good bye to her.

As I opened my mouth to speak, she seemed to notice I had something to say but cut me off before I even uttered a word.

"Look Edward, I'm really sorry for this whole situation and if you want I understand if you'd like for me to completely leave you alone from now on."

I was confused. What situation and what is she sorry for? As time progressed, it became increasingly clear that Bella, through no fault of her own, had ended up with the label as my girlfriend.

Now if it was anyone else wearing this tag, I would be horrified then, politely try to let as many people as I could, know of this wrongful information but as it was Bella I found it hard to be mad. Maybe people finally noticed me silently yearning after her.

That was a little mortifying, but I didn't have enough time to process it. At first I was just trying to wrap my head around her apologizing for nothing when one of her comments startled me.

"Like I said, I'm really sorry Edward. I never meant to put shame on you."

This thought angered me. What did she mean shame? Like if I ever _did_ get the gift of calling her my girlfriend, I should be embarrassed? What in the world gave her that idea?

I know I'd never actually get the opportunity to have Bella as mine, but I had come to terms with that. Bella was too good for me and she had to have known it, besides if I ever was blessed enough to be luckiest guy in the world and call her mine, I would be nothing but elated. I don't think anything or anyone could stop me from shouting it from the roof tops.

I tried to ask her why she felt that way when her next comment threw me off.

"Well because you're you and I'm me, but that's not the point. The point is that I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk with me anymore." She made it sound like I was better than her in some way when I'm sure a blind man could see that she was God's gift to his green earth.

My heart was shredding to pieces. She had this look upon her face that made her seem like she was in the utmost pain. I wanted to console her. Ask her if I could do anything to ease her pain, maybe even hold her but I was too shocked to do any of these things. Instead I had to see if my thoughts were right. Did she really think she wasn't good enough for me? Was she crazy?

It seemed to me that this was her thoughts but I just wanted to confirm it so I could rectify it. "Are you telling me you think you're not good enough for me?"

She was quiet for a few seconds as if the next words were hard for her to admit. How hard could it be to say no? I was hoping she would say no. She had to know that she was the most exquisite most intelligent and definitely most intriguing person I had ever met.

But I could tell by the look on her face that she had no intention of granting my true heart's desire. She would not see herself clearly. The emotion that pooled in her eyes in that moment made me want to cringe back in pain. I couldn't stand to see her doubt herself like this; putting her self down. It wasn't right. Still, with the most utterly heart breaking voice I ever herd, she whispered the one word that made my heart stop. I had to force myself not to gape open mouthed at her.

"Yes." He voice was thick with emotion while my ears had to strain to hear anything as it came out as no more than a whisper.

That one word made my heart ache and the insides of my inner body collapse on its self.

Her un-ushered tears flooded her eyes. She looked as if she was in pain and in that moment I could feel my heart crack a little. She really thought she wasn't good enough.

It was right there in that class room that I vowed to myself that no matter what, I was going to make Bella Swan see herself clearly; see herself the way I see her.

A timeless beauty, smart, kind and worth a million times better than the likes of me.

**AN- ok just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews so far they really give me a god idea of what some of you like and dislike. I looked forward to more.**

**Just wanted to thank my awesome Beta because she go back to me within 12 hours of my me sending her my first draft. I think we can all tell she's amazing and with out her my work would not be readable. So **Mimi-Love-4ever **I thank you because you deserve most of the credit.**

**Until next time...**

**p.s feel free to ask any questions.  
Sabrina **


	10. Chapter 10

**EDWARD'S POV**

I was finding it hard to understand how she could believe she was worth so little. Had no one ever told her she was beautiful? That can't be right; such perfection could not have gone unnoticed before.

It impossible, my mind kept telling me. She was an angle on earth; she was God's gift to mankind.

Just hearing her think so little of herself, made me want to cry. I've never been an emotional guy before but I couldn't help it. I was just sitting back, lounging on my bed, pondering how I could make her see.

Bella. Didn't her name mean beautiful? Her parents certainly weren't mistaken when they thought that one up. I felt as if it was my responsibility to show her now. I wanted her to see - no, I needed her to see what I see, what the world should see and I knew I would keep my vow. Even if I had to go to the ends of the earth to do so.

Alice grilled me on the way home.

"So, did you talk to Bella yet?" She asked. A too-innocent smile spread across her face. "You should tell her you like her, Edward!" _Love._ I silently corrected in my mind, but for the most part I ignored her.

It wasn't my fault Alice was blind. She could see Bella, what the hell makes her think I was good enough for her? Did she not see that she wasn't like those other girls at school? She didn't send me silly notes or buy one of those ridiculous _Mrs. Edward Cullen_ T-shirts. She was oblivious to me. I wasn't even a blimp in her radar. Sometimes I wish she could be like those girls at school then maybe I could finally attend a dance with a date, instead of going with the family. But she wasn't and I knew she didn't like me in that way.

I decided to just tune her out around the fifth time she asked what flowers I thought Bella would prefer at our wedding. Did she not realize she was building up hopes that even I knew wouldn't come true?

Not that I didn't like - no, love - the idea of Bella being mine forever, but it was hard knowing it would never happen. I just loved her so much, sometimes it hurts.

I know what you're thinking. What do I know about love at only seventeen years of age? I don't know how, but I did. There was my parents Esme and Carlisle plus my family Jasper and Alice even Emmett and Rosalie. I had the perfect examples before me, I was surrounded with true love, and it was practically in the air as you enter my home.

I'm not saying that I have ever been in love before Bella, in fact I've never even been in like before her. I never considered dating before; it just wasn't me. The superficial 'love' is all I can see at school and it sickens me, but that's not the only reason. I've never been attracted to anyone before Bella either.

It wasn't that I was stuck up, as some of the guys on the basketball team thought, it was that I simply didn't find anyone attractive enough to date and I don't just mean physically but mentally. There was never anyone that made me want to get up in the morning before Bella. It was like I was unaware to the opposite sex until she stepped into the school.

I relized a long time ago that I had a few girls after me, but I hated it. They don't like me. Not really. They like the way I look and what I sound like on paper.

On paper I suppose I could understand, I got straight A's. I guess being captain of the basketball team never hurt anyone either and if I'm being honest, these facts made me want to drop my grades and quit playing.

I don't like the automatic acceptance I get from the guys and the cheap offers I have refused every time from the girls. I want to work for friends at school, not have fake ones, who just like me because I happen to be socially privileged. Hence, why I sit with my family every day and never sit with anyone in class.

The whole good-looking thing I totally do not get. What was up with that? I think I was average looking. Just as everyone else. I still fought a losing battle every morning with my hair and had to shave. So I don't get it, I'm in shape because so much of my life is dedicated to sports, but still.

Its ridiculous and I want no part in it. I refuse to be one of those whoreish guys who use it to their _advantage _and to be honest, I think it's a self-destructive button.

Sure, I go to parties because I had to, for the sake of the game. I'd rather be at home reading or playing ball out back, but I had to it wasn't fair to the guys if I didn't.

So I go.

I don't get drunk and I definitely don't make out with random girls the entire night. To tell you the truth, I've never even kissed a girl before. And before you think it - no, I haven't kissed a guy before either so stop thinking like Alice. I know I'm seventeen and have plenty of opportunity, but I'd rather not. If Bella offered on the other hand I'm not ashamed to say I'd say yes in a heartbeat, but that would never happen. First of all, although she thought differently, I would never be worthy enough to be with her and second, she never came to those stupid parties and I never had the guts to ask her. I mean, before today, we had never even had a real conversation and I think it would look a little weird if I just suddenly asked.

Frustrated with the train of my thought, I decided to go out to my backyard and play ball. It used to have a calming effect on me before I became _Good_. I remember I could sit outside and practice for hours, not always making the shot, but always content to let the game clear my mind. Though I still loved the game, it didn't feel the same while playing in front of an audience. It took away from the light heartedness and it's hard to enjoy a game knowing that if you lose you'll have to face over 1000 disappointed town members.

Although, to this day, I still enjoy a one-on-one with my family, even on my own sometimes.

You know how they say your mood effects your performance? Well normally when I need to clear my head I'm feeling annoyed, frustrated, even lonely but today all I could feel is sad.

I was sad for the way I was seen at school. I was sad for the hurt I knew I brought upon my parents because they thought my isolation was their fault. But most of all I was sad for my Bella; my _Astrum_. And while normally having a ball and a net would clear my head and help me sort out my distorted mind, today I found it useless. If fact I found it difficult to connect with the ball.

I was standing at the 3 pointer line, trying to make a shoot, and finding it impossible. I couldn't do it. I tried over and over again and missed further.

This was crazy, I haven't missed a shot in over 2 years and now all of a sudden I couldn't make one for my life.

If I thought really hard, deep down, I knew it was my emotions playing against me. Not that they weren't normally, but now I think it was because of Bella. My heart was breaking. I had to find a way to fix this quick.

Do you see how every move she makes can affect my life so wholly? She didn't even know, but her low self-esteem was killing me inside.

Deciding that I had to make her feel better, I sat down by the net and tried to conjure up ways to make her see. Though, every idea I came up with sounded stupid. I mean, sending out a petition and forcing every male in school to admit she was the prettiest thing they ever saw would probably just embarrass her.

Enraged with my ideas, or lack of therefore, made me see red. I didn't even notice as I rigidly stood up lobbing the ball as far away from me as possible.

Before I had a chance to calm down I whipped around after hearing a booming laugh.

"What do you want Emmett?"

"Oh, not much man. What's up?" He looked like he was trying to be helpful but it was a little too hard for him to hide his smirk.

"Nothing. Listen Em, I'm sorry but I really don't feel like talking right now." I didn't want to sound mean but I honestly could not be asked to deal with his teasing right now.

He just ignored me and when to the net, picking up one of our spare balls and dribbling it. "What's on your mind, Edward? I was watching you just now and I have to say I can't remember the last time you missed a three throw."

"It's nothing. I'll be fine; I just got a lot on my mind that's all." As soon as the words left my mouth Emmett got this huge, shit eating grin across his face and let out a child-like giggle. Don't ask. I will never know how a big brute like Emmett could make a sound like that.

"So this wouldn't happen to be about that hot brunett girl from before, would it?" He said as he started dribbling towards the net to make a layup.

"Her name is Bella, Emmett, and I said don't worry." I nearly let out a growl at Emmett's choice of vocabulary regarding Bella.

"Well I'm going to worry because the season starts next week and there is no way we are going to win with you making shots like that."

"It's no big deal; I just can't get her out of my head."

"Really?" Emmett asked that toothy smile back on his face. He gave a little wiggle of his eyebrows and I realized what he thought I meant.

"Not like that you perv."

"Hey man, I'm not the one with the thoughts."

I just gave him a look and he shut up immediately. "So what's the big deal? You like her, just ask her out."

"That's not the problem."

"Then what is, man?" He put the ball down and just looked at me waiting for an answer.

This is one of the things I hate about Emmett; everything is so simple to him. So black and white, he hasn't even stopped to think that maybe I could be nervous or that she didn't like me.

"Hey Em, did you ever just stop to think that maybe she doesn't like me or has already turned me down?"

He just snorted while I went to sit next to him. "Yeah right, like that would ever happen, we all know you have every girl in that school falling at your feet."

"But not the right girl Em, I don't want anyone but her."

"I get that man, so why don't you try talking to her; ask her out on a date or something?"

I let out a bitter laugh. "Don't you see Em, she's not like them. She has never given any type of confirmation that she likes me. Hell, she's never even given a hint that she knows I exist. If she likes me so much then why hasn't she asked me out?"

"Did you ever think that maybe she's shy or that she might think you would turn her down like you do with every other girl who does? Maybe she feels she's not good enough."

"I know she does."

"What? How?"

"I went to speak to her after class." I paused thinking about our conversation.

"And..." he tried to urge me on.

"Hey Em, have you heard that rumour that we were going out." He looked confused at my change of subject but complied.

"Err; yeah some girls cornered Alice about it, to ask if it was true." He left the last bit hanging open as if it were a questing.

"Well it's not true. Ha, I wish. But do you know what she said before I could get a word out."

He just kept looking at me as if to say 'what'. I let out a bitter laugh.

"She apologized."

He now had a frown on his face. "What do you mean apologized?"

"I mean, she said sorry for putting my rep at risk like she was something to be embarrassed of." My heart was breaking again and I had to hold back a sob.

"So let me get this straight. You're upset because she thinks she's not good enough for you but really you think you're not good enough for her?"

"Pretty much." I replied miserably.

"Look man, you just need to get your feelings out there. Talk to her, get to know her first. Maybe even try to be her friend."

"But I don't want to be her friend Em."

"I know but first you have to make her see that she is enough for you and that she is the only one you want."

"How? How do I make her see that she is perfect? That she is the light of my life and that I would do anything to be with her, I'd give anything."

"Wow you really have it bad, don't you?" A sly smile spread across his face.

"You have no idea."

"How long?" He looked at me curiously.

"From the first I saw her. Two years to be exact."

"Wow!" He muttered again. "That long?"

All I could do was nod. "Look man I don't have all the answers. All I can say to you is that I think you're perfect for each other, but you both need to quit the whole martyr act because it's the only think keeping you apart."

Those were the last words Emmett said as he got up and walked away from me.

I sat there thinking about her. Her hair, her eyes, hell even her smell. I knew what I had to do.

It was going to draw a lot of attention I know, but she needed to see and if, by the slightest chance she could like me back I would take it. If not then I would accept it. I would take her friendship and cherish it. I would follow her where ever she went because I knew without a doubt that I would always love her and even if I couldn't get her to feel the same way, I knew there would never be anyone else.

So I got up and headed off to bed because I had a plan and I was in need of a good night's sleep. Plus I had a stop to make in the morning so I had to be up extra early.

AN- Hi, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it didn't have any BXE in it but I promise that next chapter will be well worth it. IF ONLY you knew how sweet my Edward can be.

Just what to say thanks to by beta, once again a wonderful job so thank you Mimi-Love-4ever you are awesome.

BTW Ifra if you are reading this then email me your number now I need to revise.


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV

After escaping Edward yesterday, I headed home as fast as I could humanly manage without falling flat on my face.

I was beyond mortified with that conversation. Here he was, just coming up to tell me to leave him alone, and I start my mindless rambling. I was so embarrassed that I even contemplated skipping school the next day, but I knew I couldn't lie to save my life and Charlie would think I'm being bullied or something and I could not be bothered to have that talk.

I had hoped my morning shower and a good night sleep would help, but sadly I was wrong. My sleep had been restless and my normally relaxing shower did nothing for my nerves. All night I could only picture his face while I replayed our exchange. I tried to decode the look on his face, clearly reflected pain, but I couldn't grasp why. Was the thought of those rumours that displeasing to him? Did it pain him to know that people thought we were together?

I was feeling particularly plain today, not that I didn't always, but after my revelations with Edward yesterday the mirror was appearing to be especially cruel. So just chucking on the first thing that I could get my hands on, worked for me; I didn't even bother to check.

Dragging my tired feet though the rain and out to my truck, I had to give myself a slight pep talk.

I had to remind myself that he probably doesn't even remember me and as long as I stayed away from him and the rumours died down he wouldn't still be angry, right?

I had no way of knowing so, instead, I just put the thought to the back of my mind and concentrated on my English project. We were studying Romeo and Juliet; one of my favourite plays. Of course, my thoughts couldn't hold too long as I thought of whom I shared the class with.

He was so smart. You would think that because he could most likely get a basketball scholarship to anywhere in the world, he would neglect his grades, but no.

Edward was special. No one could deny that. Looks aside, he is still an incredible person. For one, he's the first teenage boy I have ever met that has read Romeo and Juliet let alone have opinions that where more than 'dude are you crazy you topped yourself over one chick; not cool man.' Not only that, but he was impeccably well mannered and just about the most confusing albeit giving man on the plant.

He didn't like those parties, yet he still went because they were held for him. That was the giving and kind part. The confusing bit was why he didn't ask them to do something he would enjoy to celebrate his victories. I didn't know and I guess I never will, but I swore to myself that if I did ever get the chance to talk to him again I would ask because as much as I knew it would never happen, I wanted to know this man above all else.

I wanted to know trivial things like his favourite colour or the way he likes his egg in the morning. I had all these emotions and they were confusing the hell out of me. I knew I loved him, that was fact, but the other stuff was all new to me.

Like the jealousy. I felt it whenever I saw another girl attempt to flirt with him, or the envy I had of his siblings who just got to be near him every day.

The biggest emotion in me, though, was sadness. I was sad that I would never get to know him better. I was sad because I would never get to sit and have an intellectual conversation with him, but most of all, I was sad because I would never be good enough.

I would never be worthy of knowing his favourite time of day or what he planned to major in when he went to college. I could never meet his standards. He had girls throw themselves at him every day and I, as well as most of the school, have watched him knock them back. It was truly obvious that Edward Cullen was waiting for someone special and clearly that female did not exist in Forks.

I was snapped little world when I pulled into school. I was beyond tired from my restless sleep and just decided to go straight to homeroom.

On my way there I saw Emmett, Edward's huge older brother along with his sister Alice, now normally I wouldn't have noticed, but today was weird; they both gave me small smiles as if greeting me.

I guess other people noticed too because a few girls stopped to scowl at me, at this point I was beat read and just decided to not think about it. My classes flew by in a daze and in my first period English class, Edward appeared to be absent. Oh no, I hope that wasn't because of me. I really could not deal with me being the reason Edward had to skip school.

The rest of my classes flew by in the same state of bemusement and once lunch time flew around, I quickly threw my school bag into my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. Lunch was going pretty normal. I knew Edward had come in between second period and lunch because the whole room went silent. I decided to make good on my plan and just ignore him so that he could forgive me. I mean I really didn't mean to make anyone think he liked me. So if they don't see us talking, then they won't think anything.

I had to resist the urge to look up because, instead of the normal sigh that filled the lunch room whenever he entered, I was met with an audible collective gasp.

Still fighting my urge, I went back to my book only to read over the same line about 4 times before it even registered. The room was still quite apart from the low whispers. Just as I was getting frustrated because I didn't want to read, I wanted to look up and stare at Edward, I felt a small buzz which could only mean one thing. Edward was near. I could also see his shadow looming over me.

I was terrified he going to announce to the whole room what we already had known. That I was and would never be good enough for him and these silly rumours had to stop.

I decided to just get it over and done with so I rested my book in my lap and looked up.

What I saw made me suck in a breath; Edward was standing there with a small smile on his face. He didn't look angry or annoyed, but I also couldn't decode the strange look on his face. I didn't have long to ponder because I was soon sucked into the vibrant greenness of his eyes.

I sat there transfixed while the rest of the populated room disappeared. I was in heaven just staring into his bright orbs. Part of me recognised that this may be one of the last times I would get to do this so I took full advantage of it.

I got pulled from my dream world of Edward, when Angela gave a not so subtle cough and swift kick under the table. I jumped a little and looked back to Edward who seemed to be having the same problem as I was, but that wasn't possible; he was just here to get things sorted.

What happened next nearly gave me a heart attack. Edward leaned in close and I noticed, before I was so transfixed on his eyes, that I had yet to notice he had his hands held behind his back.

Bringing them into my view he put down on the table what appeared to be a dozen fresh red roses. I looked up at him with a clear question in my eyes as he stared at me with an amused expression across his face.

Just as I was about to voice my question he leaned in real close to my ear and whispered.

"They're for you, and the mere idea of you not being good enough for anyone is beyond ridiculous. You Miss Swan are a goddess given from God to us unworthy humans."

All I could do was sit gaping like a fish. I was mighty confused right now. What in the world was going on? Did Edward Cullen, _The Edward Cullen_, just gi_ve me boring Bella __Boring__ Swan flowers?_

This was over the top insane and I had to pinch myself to convince myself that this was a reality and not one of my messed up dreams. You know, the one's my dad interrupts just before the good part.

But it wasn't and I could tell Edward found it amusing when I let out a small whimper as I pinched myself. What he did next surprised the heck out of everyone. He slowly leaned in and kissed my cheek.

His lips were warm and soft. And that unforgettable spark prickled my skin. I was lost for words, but I did know one thing. Though this was the best day of my life,I knew his words not to be true, I couldn't help but be flustered. With that he just got up and swiftly turned away.

Abruptly with his departure, the protecting bubble around me just popped. Apparently I wasn't the only one because as soon as he was out of ear shoot, the thunderous roar of chatter engulfed the lunch room.

It was so loud, but I could still make out the few mummers of _'Who is that girl?' _and _'Did you see that _Edward Cullen_ gave her flowers and a _kiss_, I've never seen him kiss anyone and believe me I've tried.'_

I could feel their question-filled gazing, which in turn, caused my face to turn beet red.

As my eyes swept the cafeteria I noticed Lauren, Tanya and Jessica looking none too pleased, in fact, they had this murderous glare going on. Especially Lauren, she looked like someone killed her dog and then laughed at it.

To say I was a little scared was an understatement, but I put that thought to the back of my mind and focused my eyes on something else.

Finally I found the only four faces that didn't look like they wanted to question or kill me. Alice was sitting with her hands intertwined with Jasper. She had this big smile on her face that made her look even more beautiful and as I looked a little harder I realized that smile was directed at me. She confirmed this by sending a little wave. I smiled hesitantly and waved back.

Next, my eyes landed on Jasper who had a small smile gracing his face and it was just then that I noticed how those too made such a great couple.

The seat occupied next to the perfect couple was taken by Rosalie. To say she was pretty would have been a crime as anyone could see that she was the definition of a beauty queen. She didn't look as angry as the other girls in the room, but she sure didn't look as happy as Alice either. And next to her, with his arm around her waist, sat none other than Emmett. Now if I thought Alice's grin was big than Emmett's was a whole different story. He looked way too happy, like someone just gave him a puppy. As I caught his gaze, he winked at me which made me blush and his booming laughter could be heard from cross the room.

Suddenly it all became too much. My head was going a mile a minute. Why did Edward give me flowers? Why did he kiss me? My first kiss and it was him. I was so happy I had to suppress a sigh. I quickly gathered my flowers and picked up my long forgotten book. Avoiding all the gazes I could sense, I evacuated the dinner hall.

A million questions filled my mind and the self doubt came back. I knew Edward would never want a relationship with me; that was unthinkable, but maybe he wanted to be friends.

Even that seemed to be a long shot, but I didn't have time to think about that right now as I needed to make my way to class.

In a daze I made my way to biology and with a second thought remembered Edward was in that class too. That was my last thought before I was dragged into a secluded hallway by a manicured pair of hands viciously digging into my arm.

_**An- hi I just wanted to thank all the people who give me feedback. It's always good to know your thoughts. **_

_**So who do you think pulled her aside? Was it Lauren and her skanks or Alice and Rosalie? It's kind of up to you. Tell me who you want and I'll deliver I already had an idea in mind but I can be swayed. So let me know what you t**_**hink.**

**Also i just want to thank my favourite beta because she rocks -**Mimi-Love-4ever


	12. Chapter 12

Bella Swan

The death grip abruptly loosened on my arm, causing me to fall back on my butt.

Before I was coherent enough to mutter an 'Oww', I found myself pulled up by someone and being pushed up against the abandoned lockers.

A loud roar of laughter filled out the hall. Blinking back the sudden change of atmosphere, I gathered myself just enough to be able to look around. The attempt was futile, though, as I was surrounded by darkness.

"What did you think you were doing back there?" The voice demanded.

"Excuse me?" I had no idea why I was being so polite when this person just knocked me on my ass, but hey, I guess it was in my nature to be so.

Walking forward into the light, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see Tanya. Now, normally Tanya comes across as Lauren's follower, but I think she just hides behind that. I think that really she is behind the scenes and Lauren is her little puppet. I think the whole status is to do with money so I guess Lauren's parents earn more of it.

In a way, I felt sort of sorry for both of them. Tanya was pushed around in public for the simple fact that Lauren has money on her side where as Lauren gets to appear like she is in control when really she has none. Well, not about the same amount as Jessica, but then again in the nicest way possible; she has a brain the size of a shrivelled up dried out dying pea. And that's putting it nicely.

I only know this from when I first moved here. We kind of used to be friends. Well, if you can call it that. When I first moved to Forks, I was the shiny new toy everyone wanted a piece of and that was including the three musketeers, but once they realized that I was utterly the most boring person on the planet I guess they had no reason to keep me. I mean, I wouldn't act the part and I certainly didn't look it so they really wasted their time.

It's not that I was offended when suddenly Jessica stopped walking from trig to lunch with me, in fact, I was sort of grateful. There are only so many times you can stand a person using the word like in the same sentence.

"I thought we warned you. Stay away from Edward Cullen." The way she said his name was slightly creepy, like she had a rightful ownership over him or something.

"I-I..." I stuttered, my mind was completely blank. I wanted to tell her that- that... actually I didn't know what I wanted to tell her, but what do you say to something like that? Do I say 'It's not like I want him talking to me,' I couldn't say that because I'm a crap liar. So that was out of the question.

Luckily, I didn't have to as she just continued off anyway.

"I mean, how you even got him to talk to you is like a mystery let alone give you flowers. What have you got against him? There has to be something, I mean he could never like be interested in you like I'm so much better and like I throw myself at him on a daily bases and I get dismissed." What did I tell you about the _likes_?

I tried to interrupt her again, but it's like she was in full rant mode now. "Like seriously, you're not even pretty so what would the perfect, untouchable Edward Cullen want with you?" She turned her furious glare on me and muttered two words. Two words that just twisted the knife she already stuck in. "Plain Jain."

She would never know how much those words hurt. I mean, I know I'm not pretty and defiantly not for someone of the likes of Edward Cullen, but having someone pick out you insecurities and then display them in front of you were never easy.

Picking myself up off the floor, like the scum I knew myself to be, I muttered a small sorry and made to run in the other direction.

That was wishful thinking and Tanya was having none of it, before I could get away she had me against the lockers. "Now pay attention sweetheart, if you like so much as breathe another word to him again I will make you pay. So listen here and listen good, you will never be good enough for him and like although you may think his like little gesture of flowers was a free invitation to like hang around him, let me be the one to remind you. He's mine and like he always will be."

Feeling even more insecure that usual, I just murmured a small 'I know' and scurried off to the bathrooms to wipe the tears I didn't realize where falling until just now.

Rushing into the girls' room, I quickly locked myself in a cubical and let loose. My flood gates had been opened and it seemed at this rate nothing could stop them. The reality of Tanya's words hit me full force.

It's not like I didn't already know, but she just opened up a can of worms that I had been struggling to keep closed for years now. I never thought of myself to be beautiful, or even pretty, while growing up but I accepted it and never complained.

I never really minded as I never had anyone I wanted to look good for. Well that was until I saw him, but I knew right off the bat that I wasn't good enough without the little scoop Jessica provided.

I remember that moment two years ago all too well.

FIRST TIME I SAW EDWARD

_It was my first day and so far it had proved to be nightmare. First of all__,__ I had woken up late and then__,__ with me only being 15__,__ I had to make a choice either get a lift in Charlie's police cruiser or walk to school in the pouring rain._

_Now__,__ although I was s__ure__ everyone already knew I was daughter to the chief of police in Forks__,__ I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself._

_So after the half an hour walk in the freezing rain to school__,__ I started my day by tripping into the office and being late to my first class. _

_In my first couple of lessons__,__ I had a few people come up to me and ask if I would like an escort to my next lesson._

_The first was a guy called __M__ike__;__ he had blond hair and blue eyes. Before I made it to my next class__,__ he decided to ask me out. _

_"__Hey__,__ since you're new and all__,__ I think I can make a gap in my schedule for a little one__-__on__-__one tour." The way he said it made me cringe. Now__,__ just because I spend most of my time reading instead of socializing does not mean I didn't understand the double meaning in his words. _

_Of course I said no and it was not because I thought he would get bored of my pretty soon__,__ but because I wasn't attracted to him._

_But then again__,__ it wasn't just him I wasn't attracted to__. I__t was all males and before you ask__,__ don't start acting like my curious mother and ask if I liked girls either because I don't__. I __just I haven't found anyone that would stand out to me. Like__,__ I noticed Mike had blue eyes and to other girls they might have stood out to be beautiful but to me they just looked like normal eyes. _

_After __spending__ 3 minutes trying to convince Mike that I __was __perfectly fine__,__ I was saved by the bell._

_It was safe to say that was the last time he ever spoke to me. I was ok with that, unlike most girls my age__,__ I wasn't looking for a relationship and I was more than happy to just fade into the background._

_My next class that day was Spanish__,__ which is where I met Jessica. After class__,__ she introduced herself and said I should sit with her and her friends at lunch._

_I__,__ not knowing anyone__,__ accepted and happily followed her into the cafeteria. __Once __there__,__ I grabbed a slice of pizza and a can of coke before taking my seat next to her._

_It was there that she introduced me to Lauren and Tanya that day. Or as she put it, "Bella these are my like total BFF's Lauren and Tanya." Lauren didn't look like she cared much for my existence and Tanya put on a fake smile for me before giving me a slight look of disgust._

_More than a little confused I blurted out a simple 'what?' She just looked down at my food and said, "Are you seriously going to eat that? Do you know how many calories are in like one can of Coke?" When I had no reply for that, I just shrugged my shoulders as she gave me another disbelieving look and muttered, "A lot!" _

_Soon after that the three went into a group talk about someone called 'Edward Cullen'__. W__hen I asked Jessica who they talking about__,__ as if he were some kind of __G__od__,__ she just replied that I would understand when I saw him._

_She was right. Not too long after my question__,__ a group of people walked in. The first was a tall blond girl who was exceedingly beautiful and graceful. The boy next to her looked more like a body builder and walked close by her. After them__,__ a small pixie__-__like girl came skipping in and on her he__e__ls a tall blond boy who looked a lot like the gorgeous blond girl. _

_Although this is not what grabbed my attention, what made me stop and look twice was the boy that walked in after them. As soon as he entered__,__ I could see most of the female populating check there make-up and smooth out their hair. All the while the only thing going through my head was, 'Wow,' I had never seen anyone so good looking in my life. He was gorgeous; he had strikingly symmetrical strong features for a boy of only about 16 and the most unbelievable shade of hair. I remember thinking back then that the only way to describe the colour would have to be a bronze. He was simply breath taking. _

_Soon after he entered and sat down__,__ I had failed to notice I was staring at him and it wasn't long before I was caught. In that moment__,__ though__,__ I didn't care for I was met with the most vibrant green eyes I had ever witnessed. I mean__,__ I have never seen eyes as beautiful as his. _

_As I stared at him__,__ and he continued to hold my gaze__,__ I suddenly felt a weird tingling __sensation __in my stomach almost like it was filled with the fluttering wings of a butterfly. It was a reaction I was unfamiliar with along with the hitch in my breath and __the __beat my heart skipped. I was a little confused by my reaction, I mean__,__ yes he was utterly the most heart breaking beautiful person in the world and the first boy I had ever been attracted to but did that have to make my body feel funny. _

_I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks at being so obvious__,__ but I couldn't make myself break the steady hold he had on me I felt like he was staring into my soul. I guess he noticed me blush because I could see the wide smile spread across his face from my seat in the lunch hall across the room._

_Jessica__,__ noticing my predicament__,__ gave me a little nudge that broke me from that weird trance. She notic__ed__ what I had been staring at let out a little giggle and a smug smile._

_"__I knew you'd notice Edward Cullen__,__" __s__he laughed._

_"__Who?" I tried playing dumb, blushing even more now because I realized that not only had she seen me staring__,__ but so had the other two girls. _

_"__Don't pretend like you don't know Bella, we saw your jaw like practically drop as Edward walked in but don't waste your time, like he doesn't date believe me I've tried."_

_I was surprised at her statement, not at the clear despair in her voice but at how it was like a tragedy for him to not be interested in her. I was__,__ however__,__ shocked to hear that he wasn't a playboy__;__ surely someone that good looking could have as many girls as he likes on the go. Then again__,__ I could understand that there was no one here that appeared to match him in beauty. _

_"__What do you mean he doesn't date?" _

_"__What she means-" interrupted Lauren, "Is that day after day__,__ girls like throw themselves at him and he won't even so much as consider a date." She looked peeved at this statement and I remember laughing in my head wondering how many times he's turned her down._

_"__I heard that even like Rosalie Hale – the gorgeous blond," Tanya added for my benefit, "couldn't get one date."_

_"__Oh__,__ well__,__ not like it matters since she's like totally with Emmett now__,__" added in Jessica. _

_"__Who?" I repeated, it was then that the proceeded to fill me in on who were who and the fact that Edward may be one of the best young basketball players Washington had ever seen. After a full history lesson she moved on to other stuff. _

_Although once we were off the topic of the Cullen's__,__ or Edward Cullen more specifically__,__ I lost all interest and continued with my not so subtle gawking. _

_As if he could feel my gaze on him__,__ he looked up and I once again felt my heart skip a beat. I still hung out with them for about a week after that day before they realized that we were just too different and started ignoring me again. You may think this is a sad thing__,__ but it was not__. T__hat was more than enough time for me to see the under layers of the group__, s__uch as the way Tanya and Lauren played off on each other. _

_Besides__,__ the day Jessica stopped walking with me to the lunch room was the day I met Angela and we have been close friends since._

END OF FLASHBACK

Snapping out off my little flash back, I heard another toilet flush and someone close the door behind them. I didn't bother to find out who it was and in that moment in time, couldn't muster up the energy I needed to feel embarrassed at the fact of an unknown person hearing me cry my heart out.

Knowing I was way too late to make it to Biology, I decided to just make my way over to my truck. A quick glance in the mirror is all it took me to notice my red blotchy eyes and seemingly defeated expression. That alone was enough for me to convince the school nurse I was in for a 24 hour bug or something.

Before leaving the bathroom I decided to splash my face in a futile attempt to make it seem like I was more sick than upset. As I lifted my arms to scrub the tear tracks looming over my face, I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm.

Pulling up my sleeve, the evidence of what had just happened remained imbedded on my skin. A hand-like bruise was beginning to form.

Wincing at the after sting that lingered after I prodded it with my finger to estimate the damage, I decided to leave it alone and just take some aspirin or something for the dull ache that lingered.

Like I said, leaving school had been an easy task. The nurse just took one look at me and was already leaving a message for Charlie informing him that I wasn't fit for school.

On my way home, I found the truth that shone though Tanya's word to be a depressing reality. Deciding to forgo the self loathing rant I worked up in my head, instead, I tried to cheer myself up.

I did this by thinking of things that make me smile. Classic books like Pride and Prejudice or Romeo and Juliet, music, my truck... Edward.

No Bella, stop it. Why do you do this to yourself? You know what Tanya said. You're not good enough for him never, have been never will be.

Although the familiar thought hurt me, it had been nothing short of truth and of course I had noticed. I mean, if Edward Cullen would turn down the likes of Rosalie and even someone as pretty as Tanya then there was no chance for the rest of us. Regardless, I could never deserve him.

Finally parking up, I decided to trod though the puddles and make my way into my house. Upon opening the fridge and discovering that there was absolutely nothing even remotely edible in stock, I decided to take a trip the local grocery store.

After browsing and picking up all my supplies, I made my way through to the cash register to pay. Looking up at the man that stood behind the checkout counter, I noted it to be a tall man that looked Native American. As always, I did not find him attractive, but I guess you could say he was normal looking. Average. So what do you, Bella Swan, I asked myself, consider to be good looking?

'Edward Cullen' my mind automatically responded.

The mere thought of him made me smile. Obviously taking my grin to be directed toward him, the cashier introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." I, as always, blushed but for the same reason Edward made me. I was now trying to find away to avoid giving him my name.

"Hi," Was all I said in reply.

"So what? Don't you have a name?" Once again blushing, it took all I could to not just ditch the food and run to my truck.

Seeing that this was not a possibility, as Charlie would probably starve, I settled on just muttering, "Bella."

Still keeping my head down, I noticed the creepy way he kept repeating my name over and over again like it was a lifeline. Finally raising my head to figure out what the hell this guy was on about; I took in his full appearance. His eyes were a muddy brown that definitely had an under tone of darkness tinted in them and by that I don't mean the colour.

On closer inspection, I noticed him to be about 22 or 23, but I only knew this by his name tag which had his date of birth printed across it. If it had not been for that I could have easily mistaken him for a senior in my school or something.

Deciding that this man had freaked me out enough by know, I cleared my throat to avert his staring and squeaked out a small thanks before making a dash for it.

"I'll see you later Bella Swan." The freaky guy stated right before I was out of ear shot so I'm certain he didn't hear the low curse and small reply of, "Yeah sure, in my nightmares."

Anyway, once I made it home, I cooked a quick dinner deciding to keep it simple and just make steak and potato for him while I finished up on my homework.

Arriving home, Charlie overly fussed over me despite my assurances that I was fine until he convinced me to resign early and retire to bed.

After saying good night to Charlie, I took a quick shower to rinse of the days stress. Still being careful to mind my arm where the bruise had started to form earlier, it now looked more violent than ever. I winced as I dried myself and got ready for bed suddenly realizing that I didn't give that creepy casher guy - Jason - I think my second name.

Figuring it was probably just a glitch in my memory and that it was just the stress of the day causing my mind to play trick on me, I climbed into bed and continued off into dreamland filled with images of bright green eyes in an alternative universe where I could be worthy of his gaze.

**Hey, so did anyone guess that it would be Tanya alone? I bet no one suspected she was Laurens leader did you? How about Jacob Black I thought it was about time I introduced his character.**

**If you have any questions at all please let me know. I as always thank my brilliant Beta mimi-lover-4ever she rocks. **

**Ok so who's POV would you like next Jacob? Edward? Bella? Alice? Oh and who do you think was in the bathroom with Bella? **


	13. Chapter 13

Edward's POV

I heard the volume of noise rise as I exited the lunch room. I can't believe I finally did it. I finally grew a pair and talked to Bella without the excuse of me catching her when she falls or school related topics.

The idea came to me last night. While walking into my house, I couldn't help but feel that I needed to make her see that the way she thought of herself was beyond ridiculous. I knew she would never like me in more than a friend type way, but if that's all I could get then I guess I could live with that. Besides, I should count myself lucky just to be in her presence every day.

I didn't plan on saying all those things to Bella, or even giving the flowers to her in public, but after what I overheard during break time I knew what I had to do.

I was just heading to my locker after class to retrieve my Math book. I was taking the long way round because, and I know this will sound crazy to you and make me look like a pathetic person, but I was avoiding the girls.

Yes, I know. Me, Edward Cullen, 6 ft some inches tall with a fairly decent build was hiding from a bunch of 110 pound girls. Like I said, I was pathetic, but if one more girl approached me today asking me out I would go insane.

I didn't want to be rude or unleash my temper on them because Esme had taught me better, but I seriously thought I was going to lose my composure today.

The day itself had started out really bad. I knew I had to get up earlier in order to make it to the flower shop in time before school; hence, why I set my alarm to 6 o'clock. That way I could be ready at 7, pick up my flowers and get to school by eight. That's when I planned to give Bella her flower and ask her if we could be friends. But no, my plans just had to go down the drain. First of all, I forgot that I had to drop my siblings off at school and for the first time in history, Alice was running late and I was the one pushing her out the door.

So after I had driven them both in at a rather late 8:35 a.m., I knew for sure that by the time I got back from the flower shop I would have missed first period with Bella.

Swallowing the anger I felt towards Alice for stealing precious time away from my _Astrum_, I broke every speeding law there was in order to make it to the shop ASAP.

The normal 15 minuet journey took less than 5. Things at this point were starting to look up until I walked into the shop. The person behind the counter not only made me cringe, but also reconsider driving the additional hour it took to get to the next flower place.

Sitting there absent mindedly, staring at herself in the mirror and popping her gum, was none other than Irina Denali; sister to annoying and stupid fan girl Tanya Denali. Now, the only reason I remembered her name was because of how much I used to resent her when she attended Forks high. She was 2 years older than me and was one of the most persistent people I knew. Most girls, once they have been told no more than 100 times, get the hint that I'm not interested. But not her; no, she was one of the biggest pains in my butt, even more so than Tanya, Lauren and Jessica put together.

I don't think she grasped how scary it was to have a senior hit on you constantly while you're still a sophomore in high school. She finally left me alone once I got Rosalie and Alice on her. I don't know how they did it, both being younger than her and everything, but somehow it worked. This was back when Rosalie just started dating Emmett so things were a lot more comfortable between us now that I wasn't dogging her advances all the time.

So, anyway, I guess this is where she ended up working. Knowing that I needed to make it back to school in time for my second class, I decided to forgo the long drive and just suck it up and get the flowers from her.

Without putting too much thought to it, I strode in. She immediately spotted me and put on this unflattering grin. "Hi Edward, what can I do for you today?" Before I could even get out an answer and shudder at the hidden meaning her tone of voice held, she continued. "Finally come to your senses and realized you are hopelessly in love with me?"

It was sad the way she asked, letting me know she was serious and that she thought this would be a real possibility. Rubbing the back of my head nervously, I tried unsuccessfully to hide my discomfort.

"Ermm- hi Irina. Good to see you but, errr, no. Can you just get me a dozen red roses please?" I made it sound more like a question.

Swallowing hard, I decided to stop being a pansy and just look at her. She looked the same as she did the last time I saw her. Long bright blond hair, blue eyes and too much make-up.

Back when she was in school, guys went mad for her and none of them could understand why a sophomore turned down one of the considerably more popular girls and, in their eyes, one of the best looking for senior prom.

My answer was always simple. I wasn't attracted to her.

To them she was beautiful, but to me she just seemed average. Then, when I gave them this answer, they simply asked what my idea of attractive was and I had to physically force myself not to say Bella. This is when she first attended Forks High and I was finding it hard to cover up what seemed to me, an obvious attraction to her.

I seemed to have zoned out while I was thinking of the first time I officially laid eyes on my _Astrum_ and noticed she took the opportunity to move a lot closer.

Feeling uncomfortable, I took a large step back and pretended to inspect some Lilies to my side. I think she finally got the hint as she move to the back storage room to retrieve my purchase. Muttering something that sounded like, 'same old Cullen.' Deciding to ignore that, I just swept my eyes over the shop.

Within the next 5 minutes, she came out with a beautiful bunch of vibrant red roses fully opened and neatly wrapped with an equally red bow tied around the package.

Grabbing them and in the process of pulling out my wallet, she took the opportunity to converse with me.

"For your mother, Eddie?" _Edward_, I corrected in my mind. She asked in what I think she supposed was a sexy voice. Instead it came out more like a cat choking on a fur ball the size of Australia. Seriously, who would find that attractive? I wish every girl could be more like my Bella, then the world would be a better place.

"Ermm- no," I said still feeling very much uncomfortable; sending out clear signals that I wanted to drop the subject and get out of there as soon as possible. If she did notice them, she ignored it because she carried on.

"Then who Eddie? Certainly the unattainable Edward Cullen hasn't finally found someone?" Her voice sounded angry, but I think she attempted to cover it up in a teasing tone. "Besides, I checked your web site this morning and the status was still single."

Choosing not to answer her and get the hell out of there as fast as I could, I threw what looked like $100 on the counter knowing it to be enough calling for her to keep the change on my way out.

Shuddering at her creepy ways, I got into the car. The reason that was so creepy was because I didn't have a website. It was the creation of obsessed fan girls who, for lack of a better word, stalked me and put any personal information of mine on said site.

Realizing that even if I speeded back to school, the best I would get was to walk into English towards the end of the lesson and I didn't want to give Bella her flowers there so I decided to take my time and drive back and just make it in time for second lesson. I would find Bella at break.

When I arrived to school, I just walked into the office to see Mrs. Cope behind the desk. She was around fifty years old with a shoulder length red hair. She was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice my entrance. Trying to get her attention, I cleared my throat loudly. She jumped, clearly startled, and looked up to see that she had been caught red handed reading instead of working.

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but she just ended up staring at me seeming dazed. This continued for about thirty seconds and I was starting to get uncomfortable. Clearing my throat again loudly, I spoke hesitantly. "Are you okay, Mrs. Cope?" She just blinked out of her daze.

In response to my question, she just smiled up at me revealing her not so white smile. "Oh yes. Hi Edward, what can I do for you?" she soundly slightly flirty, but when she realized her mistake she looked horrified and reformed her words, muttering quietly under her breath. "Stop it Kathy, you're old enough to be his mother." More than a little confused, I just stated that I was late and wishing to sign in.

When she asked me why I was late I just told her that I had to pick something up. Until this moment, she had been so focused on me she hadn't noticed the 12 red roses that rested in my hands.

As if suddenly noticing, she asked me if they were for my mother. Now I know that I didn't have some big reputation for being a ladies' man. In fact, since I had never found someone other than Bella even remotely interesting, had never asked a girl out before. Since I wasn't attracted to anyone but her I never accepted the many offers I got, but you know that something's not right when your fifty year old office teacher comes to the conclusion that they're not for a girl.

Deciding to act like I hadn't heard her question, something I appeared to be doing a lot lately, I just took my late slip and made my way to put my flowers in my locker.

Just as I had put them away, the bell for second lesson rung and I made my way to History. History was a normal affair; I went to my seat in the back and put my bag on the chair next to me so no one could occupy it. People piled in, the girls all smiled at me with this weird look on their face while the guys gave me respective nods like we were close friends saying hello. We weren't.

After dodging Tanya's latest attempt to ask me out, I made my way out into the hall way. Walking towards my locker, I noticed there were a few people blocking my way. No, not people: girls.

Not in the mood to deal with preppy school girls right now was how I ended up taking the long way.

I was already frustrated with my day so far as it had led to one catastrophe to another and couldn't wait to just get to my locker, get the flowers find Bella and give them to her.

On my way to my unusual route to my locker, I passed Angela and her long time boyfriend Ben. Angela had asked me out once, back before she had Ben, but I turned her down. Now don't get me wrong, it was extremely annoying getting asked out by everyone, but it was even worse when they couldn't take no for an answer. Angela was not one of those people. She simply accepted that I wasn't interested and let it go. I was thankful for that.

But that's not what made me stop and look at her, as I passed by I heard her speak my angel's name and couldn't help but stay hidden and listen.

"...Ben, I know she doesn't think she's good enough. I can't stand it if I hear her one more time, I'm fed up of her not see how truly good and beautiful of a person she is. Oh and it doesn't help that Lauren and the bitchy twins cornered her in the bathroom just to tell her she will never be good enough for anybody let alone..."

I was curious to know who she was talking about and who was this guy she thought she wasn't good enough for, and for a while I was blinded by jealously. Does she like someone? Do they like her back? Well that was a stupid question; of course they liked her back. They'd have to be mad not to. Slowly, the jealously melted away and I knew I could never be angry at her for liking someone else although it hurt like hell to think she held love for another. I was slightly comforted by the fact that she would be happy.

Wallowing in my own hurt for a minute, I replayed what I had heard Angela say. '..._and it doesn't help that Lauren and the bitchy twins cornered her in the bathroom just to tell her she will never be good enough for anybody_...' and all at once any hurt I was feeling was pushed to the back of my mind so I could deal with that later. Right now, all I could think about was the fact that Lauren hurt my Bella's feelings. No, not my Bella, just Bella. But still, I was enraged and had to physically restrain myself to stop from finding them and lashing out.

Deciding that was not the best idea to get back at them, as they were still girls and although I hated them to my very core, I could never forgive myself for putting a lady in the hospital. I knew what I had to do. I was going to show Lauren and her followers that Bella was worth a thousand time what they were and prove it by giving her the flowers in public.

With a new determination, I made my way to my next class knowing that I only had a few minutes until the bell went off as I had spent so much time thinking.

The next couple of classes flew by in a blur and I have to say that it was not due to my lack of interest in both subjects. I was nervous, more so then that scared. I was terrified of her rejection. Deciding that I just had to man up for a change and put myself out there for once, I pushed all my nerves and insecurities aside.

It was easier said than done though. It's just, Bella is so perfect and I know I'm not. I've been so in love with her for two years. She was my first, and only crush, and I felt like she didn't even know I was alive until yesterday. I mean, I know that I will never love anyone else; I can't even be attracted to anyone else. Which, to say in the least, Emmett had a field day with, even though he is obviously in love with Rosalie; he still comments on the appearances of girls on TV. You know, famous models and stuff, but for me they didn't hold an ounce of interest and they never have. Until the day Bella stepped into my life, I had considered that something was seriously wrong with me. I mean, really, what 15 year old doesn't think a swimsuit model in a bikini is hot? Me, that's who and believe me, Emmett got a good laugh at that.

So even though I knew she wasn't going to like me like that, knowing she would hopefully be in my life made it worth living.

Once class had ended, I stayed behind pretending I had to talk to the teacher. And before you call me a scaredy cat, I will agree with you, but not for the reasons you think. A few girls from the year above me were waiting outside and two of which I recognized as the ones who tried pushing Rose into giving them my number.

The teacher noticed my lingering and sent me a questioning look. "Is there something you need, Edward?" asked Mr. Anderson.

Now this is the embarrassing part. How do you admit to your 35 year old Math teacher that you're hiding from a bunch of girls? Sending a pointed look towards the door, I noticed his smirk.

"Okay girls, I'm gonna need you to clear out as I need to have a private conversation with your beloved captain." He was rewarded with a series of groans and although I wish he didn't have to mention my name, I was grateful all the same.

"Thanks sir," I let out a relived sigh.

He just chuckled and, as he left the classroom with me following shortly after, replied with a, "No problem."

That hide out session cut into my lunch time by about 10 minutes, so although it gave me more time to work up my nerves, it was extremely helpful as I didn't have to work on dodging other people since most were probably in the dining hall by now.

_Including Lauren and her little posse_, a small voice at the back of my head reminded me. This brought forth a new determination as I made my way to my locker to pick up Bella's flowers.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I strode though the cafeteria where I noticed the noise stop short at my presence and although this was a regular occurrence, it didn't help with the irritating part of it. So as always not bothering with the girls, whose eyes were on me or the guy who got annoyed with me for stealing the unwanted spotlight, I forgot that everyone was staring at me except one person, but the only person that mattered.

She was just sitting there looking completely oblivious to my entrance and existence until I was so close to her that my shadow was looming over her, making it impossible to not see me. She had a worried look on her face and I wondered if, briefly, I was about to make a mistake by doing this, but by this time it was too late. I was already here, roses in hand and I was not about to back out. This was my last conscious thought because as soon as her eyes met mine, I was gone.

Her eyes were like viewing pools into her soul, they held such kindness and love. I knew the love wasn't directed at me, but just seeing it in her eyes made my heart race. God, she was so beautiful. I thought it would be impossible to hold so much beauty in one single person.

Her eyes seemed to tell all the things that her voice wasn't. She was worried, she was nervous, but most of all, I could see her sadness. I wanted nothing more than to erase theses emotions from her face and put happiness in its place.

I was so absorbed in her eyes, that it took Bella to break our hold first. With my hands behind my back, I leaned in real close and almost forgot my task because as soon as I was close enough to her. Fragrance of strawberries and lavender hit me like a wrecking ball.

Remembering my task, I slowly brought the flowers into her view and she looked slightly in awe, but also confused. Clearly not understanding, she stared up at me with silent questions in her eyes. At this point, I forgot about the whole cafeteria, I forgot about my siblings and the fact that Emmett was 'gonna give me hell for this'. All I could see was her.

She looked like she was about to speak so I leaned in even closer and spoke directly into her ear.

"They're for you, and the mere idea of you not being good enough for anyone is beyond ridiculous. You, Miss Swan, are a goddess given from God to us unworthy humans."

I didn't know where I got the confidence to say that, but that's definitely not what I planned to say. Really. All I was going to do is say thank you for being my partner and it would be an honor to be considered your friend. That all went out the window as soon as I saw the sadness in her gaze. How she could ever think she wasn't worth 100 times over everyone in this world is beyond me, but like I said, it was my mission to make her see it.

She looked confused, like she couldn't comprehend anyone giving her flowers and telling her how amazing she was, but then again that would only be another thing I liked about her. She was so humble. Whereas, most seventeen year olds wore short skirts and way too much make-up. She sat her in a relatively loose top, normal jeans and clear skin; she looked a thousand times more beautiful than all of them put together.

I was mildly amused at this fact, but tried to keep it hidden.

Just as I was about to pull away, something inside me took over. Maybe it was the fact that I was here so close to God's most amazing creature or maybe it was just the fact that whenever she is near, my lately developed hormones kicked in. Whatever it was, it pulled me in. I was so close to her that I could feel the heat radiating off her skin from her blush and then what little self control I had maintained before went out the window.

Her smell was driving me insane and before I could even recover to consider my ungentleman-like actions towards such a lady, I had already pressed my lips across her blushing cheek. The electricity that I had downgraded to simple coincidence the last time our skin made contact, was ever present and I couldn't help but relish in the blanket of warmth that enveloped me.

The very audible gasps are what snapped me out of my own little world that was all Bella. I, altogether, lost that sudden surge of confidence and swiftly turned to exit the lunch room where, instead of the normal voices that irritated me for so long, I was met with the dumb folded faces of my peers. I mean seriously, some even had their jaw hitting the floor, as if they couldn't believe what I had just done. _Trust me mate, neither can I._

Just as I was slipping out the door, I caught a glimpse of my sibling's faces and they all merged from outright shock to over excitement. Three guesses who that was?

Deciding that I really did not want to listen to Alice go on at me for an hour about the type of house she thought Bella and I would like to live in when we were married, I headed straight to Biology.

I was so angry at myself, I had just gone and disrespected the only girl I have and would ever like because of stupid hormones.

I was utterly disgusted with myself. How could I expect Bella to want me in her life as a trusted friend when I couldn't even be in her presence for a few minutes without going into my love filled trance?

The overwhelming urge to punch something was strong and I had to remember to keep my behavior in check unless I wanted to be expelled from school, and miss more time with Bella. _Not that she would want to see you now you've practically forced yourself on her._

Hating that my stupid inner voice was right, I took ten deep breaths in a hopeless effort to calm myself down. It didn't escape my notice that she was my first kiss, though. However, and although I knew that I could never begin to regret that, I had certainly never imagined that that's how it would happen. The selfish part of me was just glad that I got the experience. _Plus__,__ it's not like she pushed you away._ Again, my inner voice was trying to start a losing battle and although it was right, she didn't. I then registered that she may not have had the chance to. It was only a quick peck and I didn't exactly stick around to get her reaction.

To be honest, I was too scared of the rejection I would see on her face or the disgust I was sure to see. As if someone as pure and lovely as Bella would ever want to be anywhere near me. Especially now, what if she discovered that I was so in love with her and decided that she didn't want to be anywhere near me and my lovesick self?

As the class door swung open, and students started to pile in, I didn't pay attention to the hurt look most of the girls were giving me. Or the gob smacked look the guys were sending my way. No, the only thing I took notice of was the fact that during the whole of my Biology class, not once did Bella Swan come in.

The hurt I felt when I realized that she must hate me, hit me full force and it was all I could do not to break down right then. Throughout that whole class, the only thing I registered was the fact that I just pushed the love of my life away so much that she had to skip class in order to avoid me. The thought at that thought alone was slowly killing me...

_**Greetings young ones, I joke I joke. Any ways just thought I should send out an extra special thank you to by Beta because she got this chapter back to me within 72 hours, (and it was a long one too.)**_

_**Soooo tell me what you think? Is it too boring? Is the story moving to slow? Should I have not done Edwards Pov? Hey I need you guys to let me know otherwise I'm lost.**_

_**Just to say for any helpful reviews or ideas I can dedicate chapters out so tell me what you think.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

After biology, I didn't want to wait for the end of school to come. I was feeling stupid, rejected and basically, as Emmett would put it, a royal douche bag.

Jumping in the back seat, I decided that my siblings could get a ride with their partners today; I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I knew it was my fault, and that I let myself get carried away with Bella, but all it ended up doing was pushing her and forcing her to ditch class in order to avoid me.

Getting out was extremely easy; I just walled out the front gate and got into my car. Of course, people starred like they always do but this time it felt different. They were all discussing what happened at lunch time with Bella and wondering what got me so moody. As a few daring girls approached me, I didn't even have the patients to stop and at least be polite.

The drive home for me was hard. I could never remember having that much difficulty behind the wheel before, even my first time in the driver's seat went more smoothly than that.

When I arrived at home, I didn't even bother locking up my car and just decided to make a bee line for my room. That was easier said than done.

Upon entering the white mansion, I ran into the one person I loved half as much as Bella. This equals a lot. Don't get me wrong, I love my family so much but no one, and I mean no one in the world, could ever compare to my _Astrum_.

Trying to be as quiet as possible so that I could go and sulk over my stupid behaviour in my room, I treaded very lightly through the hallway. Of course, just as I was about to step foot on the stairs, she chose to gain my attention.

I really do love this woman, but right now I just needed to be alone and I knew that she would give me that as she always knew just what I needed from her without me even telling her.

Clearing her throat just behind me was my mum, standing up right and waiting.

"Edward, dear, what are you doing home from school?" she sounded concerned, but I could tell she was trying to be stern.

Going over the reasons, again, in my head as to why I suddenly found school so unbearable created moisture to flood my eyes. Lifting my gaze, that was previously direct to the floor, I looked straight into my mother's eyes; a silent plea for her to just let me go.

She seemed to consider letting me go for the moment, but thought better of it and motioned for me to take a seat on the couch. I knew I wasn't in trouble anymore, but I still didn't want to talk about this right now. It was like the weight of my emotions were crashing down on me all at one and I was drowning under the pressure.

The way I loved Bella was so intense. I wasn't used to it, of course I love my parents and family, but the way I loved her was different. If I was away from my family for a couple of days then I thought not much of it. Sure, I missed them but they weren't constantly on my mind. But Bella, she was totally different, no matter the time of day, she was on my mind. When I went to the store to buy gum, I thought about if she liked the same flavour. If I read a book, I wondered if she would find it interesting too. Like I said, I was slightly obsessed but I couldn't help it. It was like she was embedded in me; she was all I thought about all I want all I would ever want.

And I just pushed her further away from myself than she was before.

My mother cleared her throat again and abandoned her previous question in favour of a new one. "Honey, what's wrong? Tell me what happened."

I continued to stare down at my feet whispering, "I love her." She looked confused for a second before asking who I was talking about.

"Bella." I replied. Saying her name brought all new kinds of pain back to me and I had to force myself not to start crying. God, I felt like I friggin' baby.

"Who's Bella, baby?"

I didn't know if I should tell her or not. I mean, this week has been so crazy. For two years we had never said a word to one another, I just sat loving her from afar. Now, in about the span of two days, I had confessed my love for her to my brother, given her flowers, had my first kiss with her but also ridden myself of any chance I had of being friends in the future.

"T-there's this girl at school..." this seems to be all I could get out before I started dry sobbing."... And I love her so damn much mum. She's amazing, beautiful beyond what you can imagine, smart; shy." I was whispering the last part of my sentence thinking about her glorious blush whenever she was looked at.

"I don't understand Edward. If you love her, what's the problem? I mean, did she turn you down?" She didn't wait for me to explain and just continued rambling on in an effort to draw up her own conclusions.

"No, that couldn't be it. I mean, I've heard from Alice and Emmett multiple times about how you have every girl on puppet strings at that school."

I laughed bitterly. That was the same thing Alice said; I could have any girl I want. But that wasn't true, the one girl I wanted didn't want me and I'm guessing, as to not upset me, had to ditch class.

"Not anyone. Not the right one. Not her."

"Oh baby, are you sure? Did you ask her out?"

"No, of course not! She would never want to be with me mum, she too perfect."

"Did she say this?" Was my mum planning on killing me today because if she did she was going the right way about it.

"She doesn't have to. She's not like the other girls Alice and Emmett tease me about mum, she so much better. She doesn't swamp me, she's never asked me out - hell, and she didn't even start talking to me until yesterday."

"So, wait, because to me this is what it's sounding like to me, darling. She isn't crazy obsessed with you like every other female and doesn't attack you with dates, am I right?"

"Well, yeah." I had a better control on my emotions now, but the pain was still like a twisting knife.

"So, did you ever consider that maybe she hasn't asked you out because you reject everyone else and doesn't think you like her?"

God, I was starting to wonder if she was having secret conversations with Emmett about me behind my back.

But things are different now. If she liked me, she would have come to lesson sat by me so we could get to know each other. She didn't. What she did was skip class, which sounded like total rejection to me.

Although I wasn't asking her out and I was just trying to be nice to her. I mean, I was in love with her and she liked someone else from what I can gather. But I just wanted to make Lauren see that Bella is better than her and to stop putting her down.

The flowers were my original way to make a friendship with her and make her feel good about herself.

I didn't want to lose her. I loved her and, right now, I needed my mum to tell me what to do to fix things. So I proceeded to tell her everything, and when I say everything, I mean everything. I told my mum about the first time I ever saw her sitting at her lunch table. I told her about the beauty of her eyes, the fact that she was smart, and from what I could gather from our limited conversations, that she liked classic books. I also told my mum how I felt about her, the way she is always on my mind, how I've been in love with her for two years. Her beauty; that was probably the longest part of my speech. There wasn't a detail I left out, including the events of the past two days.

By the time I had finished it was almost 3:20 PM and I knew my family would be home soon, and I really couldn't face them. When I looked up at my mum, she had tears streaked across her face. Beyond confused, I asked her if she was alright when she just launched herself at me in a big hug that could rival Emmett's.

"Err- mum, are you ok?" She just continued sobbing on my shoulder. When she finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, I just gave her a questioning look.

"You have to understand Edward, I was worried about you. You have always been quiet and I knew that you were buckling under the pressure of it all. But you should have seen your face just now, the way you light up when you talked about her. It was like you only live for her. In fact, I haven't seen a smile like that on your face since about two years ago..." She trailed off.

"The date, Edward? What was the date you first saw her?" I didn't understand her question, but I didn't need to she just kept going. "Was it by any chance in the beginning of August? Two years ago?"

I remembered the date unconsciously because that was the day my life turned around. "Yeah, August 2nd. Why?"

"I remember that day so perfectly, you came home with the biggest smile on your face and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why. I asked your brother and sister and they just said that you couldn't stop smiling from lunch time. Listen Edward, I have never seen you so happy before in my life until that day. It was like you won the lottery, only better."

"Yeah, that was the best day of my life."

"Edward, I can tell you love her more than anything in the world, even more than Alice and Jazz love each other. It's rare and you can't give up, son. I know you think she didn't come to class to avoid you, but there could be a number of reasons why. She could have been overwhelmed or could have gotten sick," she said. The last part sent me into a panic and the look in her eye caused her to reassure me.

"I'm not saying she is, calm down, but if you really want we can call your father and make sure she wasn't admitted, I will. But you need to understand Edward. From what you told me, she seems to be a very shy child so put yourself in her shoes. Think about if you were her and the hottest, most wanted boy in school came up to you in the middle of a cafeteria, gave you flowers, kissed you and just walked out. How confused and overwhelmed would you be?"

I didn't answer because I was guessing it was a rhetorical question so she just carried on, "Try to be her friend first. You may be in love with her, but you need to make her fall in love with you. So forget about what you overheard from Angela and just focus on you and her. Once you're friends' maybe she'll realize that you were right for her all along."

I stood up, glancing at my watch, and saw that was 3:30 PM, and felt more hope in me at that moment than I ever had in my life. Even if she didn't want to be with me, which was most likely since anyone could. She's far too superior. We could still be friends and, although, it might hurt me to see her on some other guys arm, I would still get to be in her life and for now that was good enough.

**Bella's POV**

School the next day was bad. All throughout my morning classes, I was getting strange looks from people. The girls seemed to be angry at me for some reason and the guys were smiling at me.

The attention was killing me. I really hated that I was on the end of such a veering combination of looks from people; it was alarming to me.

In addition to this, I had suspiciously been bumped into with a striking force more than once today. I put it down to my lack of coordination, though, I couldn't help but wonder. It also didn't help that my mind had been elsewhere this entire morning.

Where is my mind you may well ask? Well, let me give you a clue. He's absolutely gorgeous, has emerald green eyes and I'm totally in love with him. If you guessed Edward Cullen, then give yourself a pat on the back because ding ding ding you are correct.

I really was finding it hard to concentrate in my lessons, but I was lucky no teachers called on me. The death glares I had been receiving all day were very unnerving and I couldn't take it anymore. Deciding that I didn't want to face a whole cafeteria of weird looks, I started making my way to my truck for lunch.

Just as I passed by my locker, I saw him.

As always, it was like time stopped. He seemed to have this aura around him that spoke out the words 'untouchable.' It took me a minute to realize I had stopped in my tracks but before I had time to comprehend it, he was stood next me.

"Ermm... Bella, can we talk for a minute please?" He looked really nervous for some reason.

"S-sure," I said quietly. I don't know why but when he was around I seemed to be incredibly shy.

We walked out into the parking lot together, but he didn't even notice my questioning glance so I continued to follow him blindly because, to be honest, I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked me to.

I didn't even question him when he walked over to the passenger's side of his shiny silver Volvo and gestured for me to get in.

It seemed to be only a blink of an eye before he was sitting in the driver's seat next to me. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face me and came out with the last thing I expected to hear from him. Well, maybe not the last thing; the last thing I expected was for him to tell me he loved me too. That was just ridiculous and wishful thinking on my part.

"I'm sorry," He all but whispered.

I was confused again, which seemed to be happening a lot lately, but that didn't answer my silent question. What could he possibly be sorry for?

Deciding to give him a boost, I prompted him, "... about what?"

"Everything. I noticed that you didn't come to class after lunch yesterday and I couldn't help but think the reason was me. I really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but I just wanted to be your friend."

It seemed like once he started he couldn't stop, "And then I heard your friend Angela tell that guy, Ben, about what Lauren and her stupid twins said to you after we sat together in English. I just wanted to show them that you are better than them and that they have no claim over me."

He was about to go on, but I just interrupted, "So that was just about showing Tanya that she didn't own you?" I could see his point but I didn't want the reason for Edward Cullen to want to be my friend was so he could spite his stalker girls.

"Argh! Crap. No, _Astrum_, I was going to give you the flowers anyway just not so publicly. I just really want to be your friend. Everyone around here is so fake. The guys want to befriend me for their social status and the girls stalk me because... well, I have no clue. I think some of them are just a little crazy but still, you're the only person who seems real and after talking to you on Monday I just couldn't help it. I need to have a friend like you in my life right now."

It didn't slip my notice that he called me Astrum and, as I have no idea what that meant, I decided to drop it and ask about it later. I also couldn't find it in me to care right now because Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous man alive, wants to be my friend.

Although I would love to be more than that with him, I also knew that he was out of my league and I should be grateful enough for him to even grace me with his presence. He also seemed to have no idea why girls stalked him so much, which I found quite adorable.

He seemed to be giving me time to think for which I was grateful because it's not every day that a human God comes up to you and asks to befriend you.

"I'd love to be your friend, Edward, and the reason I wasn't in class was..." I hesitated. I didn't want to tell him that Tanya had cornered me and made me cry, that made me seem even more pathetic then I already am, so I lied, "... really sick and had to leave."

He didn't seem to be buying my lie, but he didn't push on it either for which I was grateful. Just as I was about to mention class, the warning bell had gone off.

"Okay, so we should probably head back in. I'm really sorry I took you away from lunch, Bella," He said apologetically.

"Hey it's ok- I can just grab something after school." I hated that guilty look on his face.

Before I could protest, he was at my side opening my door for me before we headed inside. Just as we were about to enter, he turned round and asked, "So, in plain terms we are friends now?" He looked a little uncertain as he smiled back at me shyly.

Who knew Edward Cullen was shy? Not me. But still my answer never missed a beat with my reply. "Only if you want to be."

"I do," he said seriously, which immediately made me think of him saying that some where while I stood next to him in a white dress.

I blushed at my thoughts, at how girly they seemed to be, and the fact that we clearly could only ever be friends. I ducked shyly under his arm, which was holding open the school door for me as we made our way to Biology, and said a small, "Then yes."

While he chuckled, making me blush harder and use my hair as a defence to hide my red tinted face, I couldn't help but notice how amazing this was. After the last two years of seeing him but never being able to talk to him, I would finally be able to. I would finally be able to get to know Edward Cullen.

Although I would never regret it, I knew this was not going to be easy. Lauren and Tanya were going to make me pay for this but it was decided I would take whatever would come my way in silence because just getting to know Edward would well be worth it.

AN-

**A special thank you to all that reviewed, it was nice having some feedback so this chapter is dedicated to **_guesswho17, star-night-love14, dsfe, twilight-vamp-sis, lilnolegirl3, lovsummergirl94, currybun, milly1994, twilightaddict,_ _Queenlizrule101, cullen4life1996, jacinda L., dare2dream97,Edwaurdculleniluu. _

**All you reviews have helped me construct my next chapter which is half way done so thank you and also as always my amazing beta **_mimi-love-4ever _**she is the best of the best. Tell me what you think there finally friends!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys just a warning there is a lot of fluff in this chapter which to be honest is my favourite part of fan fiction. ! ENJOY!**

**Bella's POV**

When Edward and I entered biology together the class went silent. I could hear the quiet whispers of 'are they together now' and 'she is so not good enough for him,' and even though this reality broke my heart, I decided to ignore it.

If he wanted to be my friend, for whatever reason, I am not going to let others bully me into not having the best thing that has ever happened to me. We just ignored the chatter surrounding us and started up a conversation.

"Okay, let's play a game." I had to let out a little giggle at his suggestion.

"Okay, what kind of game?" Like I said, anything he wanted from me he could have.

"Well, I really want to get to know you better; how about 20 questions?" That made me giggle again; I mean it isn't every day someone asks you to play a children's game with them. And it's definitely not every day that the ever so serious Edward Cullen is the one asking.

"Alright, but I have to warn you I'm not a very interesting person, Edward. You might find me utterly boring." By the end of my little rant, I chanced a look up just out of politeness.

That was a mistake, when I looked up all I could see where his bright green eyes. He could move mountains with that one look; he was so beautiful he made my breath catch in my throat, momentarily stunning me.

He broke me out of my revere with a shuddering breath, but didn't turn his gaze away. "You really don't see yourself very clearly Bella Cu- I mean, Swan. But don't worry, I'm making it my mission in life to see that someday you do."

I noticed his slip, but I guess it was okay. So he had to think about what my second name was, it's not like he had to know it. I do wonder, though, what he thought it was at first.

"Whatever you say, Mr Cullen. All I know is that you'll find out the truth once we finished the game, so how about you go first." Just as he was about to ask the first question, Mr. Banner cleared his throat, gave us a weird look and started class. It took me that long to realize that during our whole conversation, I had tuned the rest of the class out and didn't even notice when the teacher came in.

Class dragged on, but felt like a lot longer than the standard Bio lesson of an hour. I knew this was just because I couldn't wait to be able to finish my conversation with Edward. I wanted to know all about him.

The bell did eventually ring and it took all of my effort not to huff in annoyance. I really wanted to talk to Edward, somewhere inside I knew I was being a spoilt brat, but I couldn't muster up the process to care as far as I know not many girls got to talk to Edward so freely and I was not going to waste the opportunity. For I know that he will soon get bored and get rid of me but until then, I was gonna make the most of it.

Bringing me out of my internal rant, Edward let out a small smile and looked down at me. "Err, since we have to go to class now, do you think that maybe we could meet after school?" He looked really nervous as if I would turn him down; as if anyone would.

Despite this, I was still momentarily speechless and he seemed to take this as a form of rejection.

"You don't have to Bella, it's just...I-I'd really like to get to know you better."

This snapped me out of my own stupid-ness. "Of course I would Edward, were do you wanna meet?"

"Well, how about I meet you after your next class and I walk you to your truck? We can talk about it on the way if you like?"

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour."

He smiled the most utterly attractive smile known to man and strode out the room, but not before stepping real close and whispering a small. "Bye Bella," before he went.

That held me in my place securely, I felt like I couldn't move and I knew I had to be in a state of shock.

When I finally got over my weird reaction to him, I looked round to find I was in the classroom by myself. Had I really been standing there motionless for that long? Scratch that, don't answer, I already know that I have.

How can one person, who only started speaking to me a few days ago, have so much control over me? It was sad and pathetic really. He just wanted to be friends and, although I knew it would only end in my heart breaking, I knew he would have to eventually realize that I wasn't even good enough to be his friend, but I couldn't bring myself to care because as of lunch time I had been in mental bliss. Edward Cullen wanted to be my friend.

Edward Cullen. I felt privileged just to be in the same room as him let alone have him speak to me.

Coming out of my musings I realized that I was about fifteen minutes late to class and although it had been worth it I didn't want to get detention. Hell no, that would cut into my get to know Edward time. Something I was a little too excited for but I couldn't help it. How would you feel if the guy that you've been in love with for 2 years said he wanted to be your friend?

Ecstatic. That's how it would feel and although I knew I was a strictly friend thing, I could dream otherwise... Well, actually I do; frequently. I was still sure this was going to be a day I was going to remember for the rest of my life.

The rest of the day dragged on in slow mode. Much to my misery, the whispers and glares seem to only intensify. Now, I'm not naïve, I know people noticed that I seemed to talk to Edward a lot and I know that people wondered what the hell he was doing within 10ft of me, but I just found it so hard to care. I mean, would you care about a few girl's dirty looks if the result was you got to spend time talking to the most god like creature in the world? No, obviously not.

When my class finished I nearly had a nervous break down. Did Edward forget to meet me? If he did, what would I do? Would I go find him or just go home?

It seemed my anxiety was completely unnecessary. As soon as I came out the door, I walked into the man of my dreams. Literally. I walked into Edward. I was so embarrassed that I actually thought about fleeing. Then I had to make the mistake of looking into his eyes and was struck powerless.

I was spellbound by his eyes that all coherent thought left me and I entered a world were only we exist.

My little fantasy world didn't last long, though; someone shoved me from behind forcing Edward to catch me - again. Now I really was mortified, but I didn't have to turn around to know it was one of the glaring girls, so instead I did what I did best. Blushed and stuttered.

"H-hi, err, so yeah." Wow for the A+ I had in English, I sure seemed to have a way with word.

He just smiled that amazing, crooked smile which left me breathless and motioned for me to walk ahead of him. Not wanting to be the reason that expression left his face, I just obliged with no objection.

On the way out I started to wonder what we were going to do. He said he wanted to hang out, but what if he changed him mind? Just as I was about to voice my question, he spoke up. "So, what do you want to do?"

I just smiled up at him. He was so considerate asking me about what I wanted, though, it really didn't matter. We could do anything he wants. Hell, I'd fly with him to England if he asked me to. I decided to just tell him that. "Anything you want." Well I had to make minor adjustments; I didn't want him to think I was a freak.

"Well, my family are going shopping after school so how about you come to mine?" He seemed a little unsure, maybe he was having second thoughts.

"You sure? I wouldn't want to impose." That smile was going to be the death of me.

"Of course, most likely everyone will have gone out anyways."

The thought of being in a house alone with Edward gave me both an excited, yet nauseated feeling in my stomach. I had to keep reminding myself that we were just friend and that this meant nothing more other than one friend visiting another.

"Okay, but I don't know how to get there."

"Don't worry, just come with me." I followed him without a second thought as we headed away from my truck and towards where his family were waiting.

As soon as I realized this, I kind of tensed up. It's not that I didn't like his family. To be honest, I didn't know them so they've never done anything to bother me before. It's just the thought of being around them made me nervous. What if they told him they didn't like me and told him to stay away from me? I don't know if i could handle that, I just know it would rip my heart out.

I didn't have long to dwell on it, as soon we had approached them and they all had big smiles on their faces like this was a special day or something.

Before Edward could say a word, the pixie one - Alice - jumped up in front of me giving me a surprisingly strong hug for someone her size. "Hi Bella, I'm Alice. We're going to be great friends." She seemed so sure of it, who was I to disagree.

Before I had a chance to reply, Edward removed her grip with a stern face on. "Alice, be careful. Don't damage her." He looked a little peeved, but I could see the undertone of amusement dancing in his eyes. Still I couldn't help but be touched by his concern, which caused my already big grin to spread even wider.

"Oh shush, Edward. I didn't hurt you did I, Bella?" I could see the uncertainty hidden behind her eyes causing me to reassure her quickly.

"No, no, of course not Alice. I hope we can be friends too." I had to giggle a bit seeing as this is not how I imagined our first encounter to go, but then again what would I know?

My small giggle was interrupted by a big bear hand bringing me forward for a hug too. "And I'm Emmett. The better, more attractive brother." I had to fight the urge to snort. It wasn't that I thought Emmett was ugly; it's just that I have never found anyone else even slightly attractive apart from Edward.

Everyone else just looked plain compared to him. I didn't say this, of course. I didn't want to be rude; instead, I just rolled my eyes and tried to breathe as his hug was crushing me.

Edward seemed to notice this and pried Emmett away, giving him a very dirty look. This made all the glares I had been receiving today look like smiles. Emmett looked upset and proceeded to pout, but didn't object. I felt a little bad for him; I could see he was just trying to be nice. "Hi Emmett, it's nice to meet you too." He seemed pleased by my response but before he could reply, Rosalie and Jasper introduced themselves.

They both seemed very nice. At first I thought maybe Rosalie didn't like me because it looked like she was sizing me up. Not that I had ever spoken to her before so I don't know what I could have done to upset her. After a dew minuets though, she looked over at Edward turned back to me and finally had a genuine smile on her face.

When I noticed this I turned back to look at Edward so I could see what made her a little more friendly but found all while I had been speaking to Alice Edward was staring down at me with a huge smile on his face. I guess seeing Edward so happy pleased her because after that she joined the easy banter between Emmett and Alice and relaxed.

All the while I turned around blushing madly. I almost wish he wouldn't look at me strait in the eye; it was way too distracting for my own good. But that was the key point _almost._ To be honest I would be more than happy to get lost in his deep green eyes forever.

Jasper was very quiet I noticed but I didn't mind. At first I thought maybe he didn't like me but it soon became apparent that he was always like this. Quite passive though he was interactive with the rest. This was getting a little overwhelming for me; I wasn't used to being around so many people which caused my shy tendencies to come out.

Edward must he noticed this because once we had all the initial greetings out the way, he asked if Rosalie and Jasper could give Emmett and Alice a ride to the mall as he would need his car today.

They just gave him, what could only be described as, shit eating grins and told him to have fun. We swiftly left with a loud, "Bye Bella. Bye Edward," causing all the remaining bystander's jaws to drop as they watch us walk back together.

When we reached my truck he pulled the door open and said he'd follow me home and then he would proceed to drive me to his place.

The drive home went by in a flash. I was nervous beyond thought and found it hard to concentrate.

Over and over in my mind I kept thinking about different things that could happen in my head. What if he realized how utterly boring I was? What if I did something to offend him? And the worst possible outcome, what if he found out how hopelessly in love with him I am? I knew I would need to watch myself.

When I switched off the engine to my rusty truck, I found myself already having the door held open for me. And icing on top of the cake, I had the most beautiful man imaginable smiling down at me.

"Edward, how long ago did you arrive?" He must have sped the whole way.

"Not long, about 10 minutes. By the way, you drive really slowly." He sort of laughed the last part out, making it clear by the glint in his eye that he was only joking around with me.

Deciding that I liked this playful Edward, I carried on the joke. "Hey you should show my car some respect, its old enough to be your car's grandfather."

He just shot me a huge smile, making me forget how to blink, but I'm pretty sure I heard him mumble something like 'great grandfather' under his breath.

Ignoring the jab and just concentrating on how amazing he is, I got myself out of my car but before I could reach his shiny Volvo he was already in front of me holding the door open again.

When he was in the other side, I started to protest. "You do know that I can open a door on my own, right? I'm not completely disabled."

"I know," he smirked. "I like doing it, besides my mother taught me to be a gentleman."

I softened a bit at his words, he was so sweet. "Well thanks, but please don't do it out of obligation."

"Like I said, I want to do it." It seemed that this was important to him so who was I to tell him no. It did me no harm and was really thoughtful. I just didn't want to make him feel as if he had to.

"Okay, I just don't want to put you out." Being with you is enough already.

He just looked over at me smiled that billion dollar smile and continued driving.

The drive to his house took him about 10 minutes all together, but I had a sickly feeling that if it had been me or anyone else, in fact, driving it would have taken at least 25.

Upon arriving at his house, I was rendered speechless. To say that it was pure art would be an understatement. It was a modern palace. Somewhere, someone as special as Edward, deserved to live. And that's saying something because Edward always deserves the best.

After the standard tore, we settled into his bedroom. We started both sitting opposite side of the bed, but eventually getting comfortable enough to lie down next to each other. I don't understand how but in such a short time I felt completely comfortable with him.

By this time we were well into our game of twenty questions from which I had learnt his favourite colour is brown. That made me laugh uncontrollably considering what a dull and god-awful colour it is. He's middle name is Anthony Masen, oh and when he was a kid he had an imaginary friend called Rogger, and he happened to be an overweight rabbit. That had sent me into pure hysterics.

Now it was his turn to ask a question. He suddenly looked really serious. "Bella, why have you never spoken to me before this?" He looked nervous about my answer as if it could have the power to hurt him deeply.

I hesitated before I answered, "It wasn't that I didn't want to Edward, because I did."

He just kept looking at me waiting for me to carry on explain. "It's just I never really saw you talking to anyone but your family and when I first got to school Lauren and Tanya told me not to waste my time. That you didn't talk to girls outside your family. I soon saw for myself that it was true so I never bothered you. I mean, what was I going to do? Walk up to you and say 'Hi, I'm Bella Swan we should be friends.' Somehow I think that would have made me sound like Alice and god knows she's the only person I know who can pull off that attitude."

He let out a small chuckle for a moment, but then seemed pensive. "Be honest," I started. "If I were to have come to you and just started a conversation with you would you have walked away?"

He needed no time to think about his answer. "Hell no." It was simple. And I didn't understand it but I understood the pouty look on his face. We wasted two years not knowing each other. My heart was clenching at the discovery; why would he have ever wanted to talk to me?

"I don't understand, Edward. What would have made me any different? Why would you have spoken to me?" I needed to understand. It was so hard for me to comprehend that someone like Edward Cullen would ever want to get to know me, let alone be friends but it seems he does much to my astonishment.

He seemed thoughtful for a minute, like he was having some type of internal battle with himself. Until he turned over so he was facing me and, as if I had no control over myself, I also turned mirroring his position.

Finally he sighed saying, "One day I'll tell you."

That was alright for now. Who was I to demand an explanation? His presence in my life is a blessing. A gift. I would not mess with it.

There was a question though. One I was dying to ask, even though it had the potential to break my heart. I felt as if I had to ask it but before I could, his next question caught me completely off guard though. "Bella, do you have a boyfriend?"

My throat closed up and my mouth was suddenly dry. "Err-m, n-no." God, did I have to stutter? But that was the least of my worries as a blush-redder-then-a-tomato rose up my face.

He seemed amused by my reaction and slightly pleased, but that was probably my overactive imagination. "Why?" he seemed to want to know the reason. And what can I say, 'I've never really been attracted to anyone but you. I'm in love with you. Because I couldn't ever want anyone else but you.' No, I couldn't say that so instead I just dogged the question and asked him the same one.

"What about you Mister Cullen, I know you haven't got a girlfriend at the moment but has there ever been?" I was beyond terrified. Of course he's had girlfriends before, he could have any girl he wants.

"No." His answer was straightforward and simple and although I knew I shouldn't be, I was thankful he hadn't.

Still I couldn't help but wonder why? Why did he always turn every girl down? Why did he never at least hook up? That's what normal guys do right, kiss and leave? What made him so different?

"Why? I mean, it's not like you don't have every opportunity to. I know for a fact you could date 10 girls at a time and none of them would mind as long as they just got to be with you?"

"It's simple really. I'm not attracted to any of them. I'm not saying that every girl I have ever met is ugly but they're simply just that, not ugly. I never really thought about it until recently. I just don't want any of them. When they approach me I get uncomfortable and I don't want this to sound as rude as it does but they kind of make me feel... sick. And before you even ask, I am not gay but as of late it seems to be a common assumption."

I wasn't thinking that and his sudden outburst made me giggle but then what he said caught up with me. None of them... even Rosalie? "They make you feel sick? Beautiful blond Rosalie who asked you out two and a half years ago made you feel sick? Is that even possible, she's got to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Is that what you think? That Rosalie is beautiful?" He seemed puzzled by my thoughts.

"Well yeah, I mean have you seen her?" I was wondering if maybe he is blind or something.

"Yeah, I have and don't get me wrong; Rose may be what other guys are looking for but not me... besides I much prefer brunettes." The last part made him smirk again and I couldn't help but start to admire him again. If someone had told me I would have been friends with Edward Cullen, let alone lying on his bed opposite him this time last week, I would have had them sectioned. The moment was intimate for me but probably not for him nor was it awkward, which was weird. Normally I tried to keep as much distance between myself and others as much as possible

"Well, if you don't think Rosalie is drop dead gorgeous then I don't know who is."

"You." This startled me. It was no more than a small whisper, but inside my head it replayed over and over again. 'Me. No, I was not beautiful. Hell I'm not even pretty. I'm just me. Plain, boring, Bella.'

I seemed to have said this last part out loud as to which Edward just scoffed and replied, "You seriously don't see yourself very clearly," He seemed to soften his voice as he spoke the words, "But to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world." My heart sputtered at the words but before I could let myself hope and take the works out of context, I came back down to reality. I was just Bella Swan. No one special. He was just being a good friend.

"Whatever you say Edward, stop messing around." I gave out a nervous chuckle. I mean Edward Cullen. The Edward Cullen. The most God-like creature to ever grace this earth thinks I'm beautiful. Yeah right, in my dreams. He was trying to spare my feelings. Oh no, I hope he didn't catch on to my feeling for him. That would be bad. I mean, I just started to get to know him, it would be a total shame if I ruined it now.

He looked like he was about to say something but before he could get it out, we heard a loud bang that sounded like the closing of the front door. "Edward, honey, I'm home. Would you mind helping me bring in the groceries?" It was a feminine voice that was not high enough to be Alice's and by the loving crease it carried, I would guess it was his mother; Esme.

Edward turned to me, having faced his bedroom door when he heard his mother come in, and held out a hand for me. "Want to meet my mum?"

**Authors note- (its long I know but you need to read it!)**

**Hey everyone, I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while. I have a mad amount of college work fighting against me. I think we are all starting to like the new arrangement between Bella and Edward. Now I know a lot of you are probably saying 'what the hell how obvious is it that he likes you Bella.' But think of it from her point of view, if you had very low self-esteem and the hottest guy ever calls you beautiful you would too just brush it off as politeness. Besides if I get then together now the story would end too quickly.**

**By the way I just wanted to thank everyone who reviews and adds me to favourites, it mean a lot and is always nice to know what you are thinking. **

**I also need to thank my beta mimi-love-4ever, she is amazing and so is her story so go and check it out.**

**Remember I'm always open to ideas for the story and love hearing them so if anyone wants to share please feels free. I know what I want to happen but what about you. Oh and pov choice is up for grabs this time. So tell me who you want and I'll write it. See you guys soon.**

**Twilight rules xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone. I know it's been years but I got really busy with school and work that I started to neglect writing and eventually even stopped with fanfiction altogether. On a whim I checked out my old stories and smiled from all the nice reviews. I decided it was time to get the story going again, if only to say thank you to everyone's kind words. So to all my readers and reviewers, this is my thanks to you. **

Esme's POV

Finishing off the grocery shopping I couldn't keep my mind of my baby. Edward was by far the shiest of my bunch. He was always the polite and considered one. Don't get me wrong I love all of my children equally; they are all special in their own way. Edward though, he was my baby boy, a momma's boy if there ever was one. He was always so much shyer then Emmett and Alice; they were out going and thrived socially. Edward was different though, he had been so blessed with an amazing personality, 'mad skills' as Emmett would say, on the basketball field and looks that make the girls heads turn, if I do say so myself.

Thinking about him brought a smile to my face, he was so special but he never seemed to realise it. He had a glow about him that just made people want to be near him, a natural leader with the kindest of hearts. If only…if only he would realise this. If only she would notice, the girl he was so in love with. Bella. My heart almost split in two when he finally broke down about his feelings for the dear girl. I was so happy for him; I had always worried that his shyness would cripple him in the girls department. It was hard for me to understand, Emmett had always been so immersed with the female population. He was never short of options and never shied away from girls. Edward got even more attention, it was almost startling, he was never interested though. I worried about it and only calmed when my Carlisle reassured me he would get there.

The problem with Edward though is that he had no idea how special he is. He honestly thought that that girl Bella didn't notice him. I knew different, I may or may not have integrated my children. So I was curious, sue me. I sure hoped my baby spoke to the girl soon; it was unnatural for someone to be so taken with another before they had even met. That was Edward though, the things he cared about where few and far between but once he loved something he loved it for life.

Finally paying for all it takes to feed a family that included Emmett I headed home. On the way I called Alice to see if she would get Em and the boys to help me with the groceries.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hey Ally, how was your day?"

"Eventful," she sounded smug but I ignored it.

"Ok baby, well I was wondering if you could get the boys to come help me with the groceries in a minute, I'm just pulling in now." I had just stopped the car and was finally able to hold the phone with my hand instead of balancing it in-between my ear and shoulder.

"Oh well, me, Jazz, Em and Rose are at the mall, I have no clue where Edward is though."

"He must be home, his car is here, don't worry hun I'm sure we'll be able to manage."

"He's home?" She seemed oddly disappointed with this.

"Yeah I think so, why?"

"No reason mom, I got to go, I just saw a sale in Channel."

"Ok, see you later sweetie, tell the rest that they are welcome for dinner."

"When are they not mom?" She let out a small giggle.

"Very true, I love you Ally, bye."

"Love you too mom, bye"

Going into the trunk I grabbed the first load of shopping. I juggled the bags while opening the door, calling out to Edward for help with the unloading.

"Edward, honey, I'm home. Would you mind helping me bring in the groceries?"

As always Edward did what I said straight away, no fussing and soon I heard his footsteps.

However what I saw was not my son stood lonely with his usual glum expression on his face. Instead I was greeted with a smiling, happy boy that was attached to another person.

I must admit I kinda stood there stunned. I think I even had my mouth open because the person attached to him was a girl. I wonder if they even realise they are holding hands? They seem so content.

Edward noticing my moment of shock tried to introduce the girl. As if he would look at anyone else with that amount of love. This girl needed no introduction. She was absolutely stunning and everything my son said she would be.

"Mom, this is…"

"Bella…" I breathed.

Edward POV

My mom just stood there, with a massive smile on her face.

"Bella…" She breathed.

Bella being as shy as she was sort of tucked herself into my side, a blush covering her beautiful cheeks.

"Hi Mrs Cullen." She seemed unable to make direct eye contact with my mom. Her nervousness just made her cuter in my opinion.

After my mom seemed to recover she lit up. "Hello dear, please call me Esme, it's so nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

Ugghh. Thanks mom. She probably thinks I'm a stalker. At my mom's words Bella looked even more nervous and seemed to shrink so far into me that she couldn't be seen. I couldn't have that. Everyone should get the opportunity to gaze upon such beauty. So instead I pulled her forward and put my arm around her.

Bella seeming to find her voice offed her services. "Would you like some help Mrs Cullen?"

"Esme," my mom corrected.

"Sorry Mrs Cu… Esme, would you like some help?"

My mom's smile widened if possible. "No thank you dear, please make yourself comfortable I've got it."

The whole time Bella spoke I didn't take my eyes off her, she was so perfect I didn't think I would ever be able to look away.

My mom readjusted her shopping, "Edward why don't you take Bella into the kitchen and I'll whip you guys up a snack." The only thing keeping me from doing as she said was the sight of my mother struggling with the shopping. Instead I guided Bella to the sofa and proceeded to help my mom.

"Here mom, I got it. Why don't you sit down for a minute?"

She looked grateful as I grabbed the load, which wasn't heavy by any means but probably was to my mom's slight frame.

She looked relieved but began to protest. "No its okay..."

"Seriously mom, please sit down, you look tired."

She just looked at me with her kind smile, "thank you sweetie."

However as I headed out to get the rest of the groceries I saw her grab Bella and drag her into the kitchen.

Eventually I had all the shopping in the kitchen and as I started to put the food away I was shooed away.

"No don't worry dear, I got it, why don't you take Bella back to the living room and watch some TV? Do sandwiches sound good to you guys?"

The question was posed to both of us but she looked to Bella for an answer. She of course blushed and tried to disagree. "No no, don't worry about me Mrs Cullen; I don't want to be any hassle."

God I loved her, Bella was the most considerate person I had ever met. She could never know how simply appealing her personality was.

"Esme dear and it's no trouble, I normally have a snack out for the boys when they get home, I was just running a little late today. Peanut butter and jelly ok with you?"

"That would be lovely thank you."

"Mom Bella's allergic to nuts…"

"No…its ok don't go through any trouble on my account." My mom just looked at me with knowing eyes, she loved her already. Not that I blamed her, it was hard not to.

"Oh sorry dear, I have Turkey if that would be ok?"

"If you're sure, honestly I don't want to impose…" Bella was still blushing and I still found it unnervingly attractive.

"Nonsense dear, it would be my pleasure…give me about 10 minutes and I'll have them on the table."

"Thank you."

Smiling slightly at my mom I just grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the living room. Forgoing the TV I just sat Bella down and got comfortable next to her. She seemed so nervous I settled closer to her than I normally would have, if anything just to calm her. Well not only to calm her…

Nonetheless she seemed comforted my proximity and began to settle next to me. "Your mom is so nice Edward. And beautiful too"

Did I mention how in love I was with Bella lately? It seemed that every word that came out of her mouth was sweet. I doubt she had a bad bone in her body; once again I was struck by how lucky I was to have known her.

"She likes you, you know." I said it as a statement, it was true, my mom loved her already.

"You couldn't possibly know that."

"Oh but I do."

The conversation was as usual stimulating and interesting. My mom soon brought out the sandwiches and smiled lovingly at us. She seemed so please by Bella that I felt my heart swell with love for both of them. I loved my mom so much when she insisted that Bella stay for dinner and then even more when she asked if there was anything else Bella didn't eat. My mom was special, so considerate and motherly.

Me and Bella chatted back and forward for a while until we heard the others pull in and charge into the house. I couldn't help but be a little disappointed in their arrival. Alice was home so I guess my alone time with Bella was over. I know Alice was excited to spend time with her too.

Just as my musings came to an end my family entered and greeted us with surprised but knowing smiles. I momentarily wondered how two contradicting emotions could be portrayed on the same face but they were.

Except for Emmett his smile was almost as big as Alice and let out a whoop. "Belly Bella!" She of course ducked into my side embarrassment and smiled as they made their way over. You gotta love Em sometimes.

**Sorry if it was a bit rough. I haven't written in a while so I just need to get back into the flow of things. Hope you liked it though, things are gonna start happening real soon between Bella and Edward… then other characters will be making a reappearance. For now though I'm gonna stick with some fluff. **

**Twilight Rules xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN**

**Hey guys, you have all been really sweet and I thought I would just say thank you for all the reviews I have been getting. It was nice to hear that some of you never gave up on my story even when I did. Anyways there where a few requests for Edward's POV so here it is…**

**Bella POV**

The next day at school was completely foreign to me. Edward had surprised me with a coffee and toast. He was just stood there leaned against his car in all his perfection, food in hand with the most attractive smile I had ever seen. He then informed me that he wanted to give me a lift to school. God I loved that boy.

On the way to school he quizzed me on my time with Alice and I tried not to shiver from the memory.

**Flashback- **

_Alice soon dragged me upstairs to play Bella Barbie. My protests fell on deaf ears. The whole 2 hours we spent in her room made me wish all the more that Edward was beside me. Don't get me wrong Alice was lovely and everything but I couldn't help but miss his hand in mine. I didn't notice until I was ripped apart from him that we were even touching. Everything just felt so natural with him, like the constant humming between us was meant to be there and I only felt right while maintaining physical contact with him. _

_Not that I would ever admit that. I couldn't tell Alice, she was already way too inquisitive for her own good. _

"_So Bella what did you and Edward do today?"_

"_What did you talk about?"_

"_Are you gonna come round again?"_

_The questions where endless and I felt myself in a constant state of red. Honestly she was nice though and while she painted my nails a deep blue I couldn't help but think that it was nice to have some girl time. I had never really made a connection with people my own age and so it was nice just to hang out and act like a girl for a while. Not that I could ever admit that either. After she had finished my nails and hair she set up to do my makeup. _

"_Alice what are you doing? You do realise you're getting me all dressed up for bed right?"_

"_Oh Bella your so cute. I'm just looking to see what works for your skin tones. That way I won't have to do a trial run before the big game Friday."_

"_What game Alice?" She just continued to stare at me with a 'duhh' expression in her face until I finally caught on. "Edwards game? What? No Alice I didn't plan on going."_

"_Bella you have too. I thought you liked Edward?"_

_I blushed 10 shades of red. Was I that obvious? God I hoped not. "I do Alice…" More than you could ever know. "He's a really great friend and…"_

"_Friend?" She looked a little crestfallen at that. _

"_Well yeah, I guess so. I mean I hope we are friends." I didn't do this whole friendship thing much and I was unaccustomed to the protocol. Was it too soon to refer to him as a friend? We had only really started speaking this week._

"_Never mind Bells, beside if you're his friend you should be there. That's what friends do and I know he would love to see you there." They did? They should make a handbook for this kind of stuff. Who knew friendships could be so complicated. I mean I wasn't a total loner at school, I had Angler but mostly she spent her time with Ben and I just sort of tagged along. Besides we fell into an automatic routine after I stopped hanging with Tanya and her gang. Ang was just sort of there and we just cliqued, our shyness creating a common ground between us. _

"_So can I count on you to be there Friday?" Alice had these insane puppy dog eyes that where impossible to say no to. _

"_Sure thing. I'm looking forward to it." And I was. _

**End of flashback-**

Anyways we had dinner shortly after and we made our way down to eat. Not before I removed all the gunk off my face first though. I was never gonna be able to walk around like that, I hope Alice would allow something a little more natural for Friday. Which by the way was tomorrow.

**Edward POV **

The day after Bella came to my house I showed up unannounced at her door step. What can I say; I just couldn't get enough of her. I hoped to make up for it with breakfast. The sight of her stumbling out of her door was more than I could handle and the way I felt in that moment was committed to memory. I was truly happy and I hadn't even spoken to her yet. She had that kind of effect on people though; she was like a natural light that would brighten up my cold dark world.

To my pleasure and amusement, she blushed the entire ride to school. However it wasn't half as bad as when I stepped round to open her door and all eyes turned to see her get out of my car. The rest of my family had ridden with the Hales and I got her all to myself.

People stopped what they were doing as I automatically snatched up her hand and a wave of release swept through me at the contact. It was like I was never truly comfortable when I wasn't touching her and the relief was so profound that it was physical. I sighed in contentment as all my troubles melted away and all that existed was me and Bella.

As we walked through the parking lot I couldn't help but notice the reaction of our school. They guys looked jealous and I smiled on the inside. I know she wasn't my girlfriend but I liked that they might assume so. Also I kind of felt bad for them, I know half… well more than half the guys at Forks High probably had a crush on her. Who in their right mind wouldn't though? To be honest I never really realised how bad they had it until the other day. The day she spilt coffee down herself and we officially met. Thinking about it made me smile at the memory.

I was so angry at Tanya, I hated the way she was treating my Astrum and I guess I just sort of snapped. I owe it to her though, as much as Tanya annoyed the hell out of me, she kind of brought me and Bella together. Together? Get a grip Edward she's not your girlfriend…yet.

I was beyond shocked at my own train of thought and almost blushed at my internal musings. Still though, I would have to give Tanya some credit. Who knew if I ever would have gotten enough balls to approach Bella on my own? I'll make sure to mention her in my wedding speech.

Wedding speech? I really am getting ahead of myself. First of all Bella didn't like me like that, she only saw me as a friend. Besides, I am in no way, shape or form good enough for her. Then again I doubted anyone ever would be in my opinion but still she could do way better than me.

For now though I was happy. Truly happy. I don't think I had ever been so content, I knew it wouldn't last. Bella would get a boyfriend, not one that would deserve her, but one that would treat her right and love her unconditionally. God how much I wish that could be me. I was lucky though, lucky enough to be her friend. She would never know much that meant to me.

At the moment we were sitting in the lunch hall. I was glad my family had _prior arrangements_ whatever the hell that meant, as it left me alone with Bella. She was currently staring down at her book of Romeo and Juliet. She seemed so immersed in the story. That was something I could never understand. I always thought it was one of the worse love stories around, we had had this conversation before. I lost. She made my points seem like uneducated nothings.

"Stop judging me Edward." She still wasn't making eye contact with me and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm not." I let out a little chuckle. She looked so damn cute when she was concentrating.

"Yes you are, I can feel the intensity of your gaze." She could feel my gaze? That made me smile all the more.

"It's just, love is so much more complicated than that book shows it to be."

"More complicated! How can the biggest star-crossed lovers have any more of a complicated story?"

"It's simple really; if they had stopped rushing everything they would have still been together. Instead they died for no reason. Besides how do they even know that they would have stayed together? They could have started fighting, broken up and moved on to found someone else. They took the easy way out." She was about to challenge me, I could see it in her eyes and it made my heart swell. I love that she was so opinionated.

"Not true. They had true love Edward. People in true love never have to fight." Her eyes glazed over for a minute and I was guessing she was thinking about her own parents. They faugh until they split.

"That's not true, don't all couples argue?"

"I wouldn't really know. For me, once I find my true love, we would never need to argue."

"What makes you say that?" I would never fight with her.

"When I finally tell someone that I love them, I plan to mean it. And If I love someone then I will do anything it takes to make them happy. No questions asked. I will do anything for them just because I love them. That's what true love is."

She seemed so passionate about it and I couldn't help but think she was right. She would do anything for the person she loved_. Lucky bastard_. Then I thought back to how she moved here for her mom Renee. She loved her so completely that she moved to a place she knew she'd hate just so she could be happy. The realisation made me love her more. I didn't think it was possible and I'm pretty sure that love like this could kill someone. In that moment though I didn't care, I don't think I ever will do. I will love her forever and I couldn't help but smile again. Loving her from afar was enough.

"You're going to make some guy incredibly luck Bella." She just looked down and blushed a little. I guess she was shy thinking about her future relationships.

"Thanks." I don't know why but what I said seemed to have upset her. I could feel it, like a tug at my heart. However before I questioned it she changed the subject to our audience.

"Why are they still staring?" Because you're beautiful.

"I have no idea, it doesn't creep me out as much anymore. I used to go out of my mind."

"Creepy," she agreed.

From the corner of my eye I saw a poster advertising the upcoming basketball game tomorrow. She followed my gaze and looked down. Cue blush.

Now it was my time to look abashed though. I had something I wanted to ask her and I didn't know how to approach the subject. I had never done this before and the thought terrified me a little. I just needed to suck it up though, stop being a baby. The last part replayed in my head in Emmett's voice.

"So erm… Bella do you have any…I mean what are…" I just shut my eyes and took a deep breath. It shouldn't be this hard. Should it?

She was as usual perfect and just let me have a minute to calm myself down. "So would you…would you come to my game this Friday?" It came out in a rush and I guess she had to have a second to process the question.

"Yeah of course. In fact I'm meeting Alice so she can dress me in some spirit cheer. Yay me!" Ok so she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I would never want her to be uncomfortable. Somehow though, I just thought that I would be play better… be better if she was there. Like a lucky charm or something.

"No its fine. I want to come to the game, it's just dressing up that's not really my thing. It'll be ok, I like spending time with Alice anyways." She paused a moment and looked at me. "Unless you don't want me to come, that's ok… I mean if you would rather it just be you and your family."

Silly Bella. Like I would ever not want her there. "No please I really want you to come. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Well I'm looking forward to it."

"Really?" I hoped she couldn't hear the desperation in my voice.

"Really really." She was seriously quoting Shrek? God I loved this girl. "That's what friends are for."

And then reality hit me at the word _friends_. I never hated such a simple word before….

**AN **

**So the next Chapter is going to be the basketball game. I know a few of you have requested a basketball scene and to be honestly it fit in perfectly with my plan for the lovebirds anyways. **

**Let me know what you all think. It's nice seeing the response I get. I hope you enjoyed Edward POV so until next time….**


End file.
